Draco Shows His True Colors
by T.abby101
Summary: ***LEMONS ALERT AFTER CHAPTER 10***This is a love story that develops in the HBP between Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. I DO NOT own any of the Harry Potter Franchise. This is going to be a change in the story line, but won't be to far off. AFTER CHAPTER 4, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK; MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY! Some chapters will be shorter than others, bare with me.
1. Chapter 1: Diagon Alley

Draco was wearing black pants, a Slytherin quidditch jersey, his hair was a little messy and caressing his face just right. He was clean shaved and wore cologne. Draco went with his father to Knockturn Alley into Borgan and Burkes. After about 30 minutes of waiting, he finally went to his father and asked for money to get his school supplies. His father hissed at him as he handed him a heavy pouch. "Go away, I need to settle this. This clerk here thinks he can cheat me out of my pay."

Draco didn't argue with his father, though he would have loved to knock him in the jaw to make him shut up. He swiftly left the shop and made his way to Diagon Alley. He already felt much better being out of there. He was glancing from shop to shop and finally went in to the robe shop to buy a new pair of robes. He looked around the shop and happened to glance at the door when it opened. None other than Granger. Her hair caught the sun just right and she seemed to be glowing. She was wearing black flats, skinny jeans, Hogwarts tank top and a necklace that enhanced her neckline. Draco's heart dropped down to his stomach. He kept thinking 'God, she is so beautiful'.

Hermione made her way into the shop and met Draco's eye contact. She let a small hint of a smile come across her face before she quickly turned to the other side of the shop. Draco watched her as she looked through different clothes and would occasionally look up to see Draco staring at her, but he would quickly look away. The last glance she made to him, she didn't look away until she actually smiled at him. This smile made Draco's heart rise to his throat. He quickly grabbed the robes he needed then paid and left for them.

He took a seat at a table in Diagon Alley and got lost in his thoughts for what seemed like hours. "Could Granger possibly think of me as anything other than a snob? Could she ever find me attractive? How would I get her to really notice me?" "Malfoy... Malfoy... DRACO." Draco looked up to find a fellow Slytherin Crabbe picking at him. He quickly stood up, "What do you want? Can't you see I'm trying to think? I could go without you interrupting me every time I turn around." Crabbe stepped back, "whatever man, lets just go get our books and get out of this dump."

Draco started to follow him when he looked back at the robe store he caught eyes With Hermione, who was leaving the shop with her parents. She noticed him and let out another smile and a slight wave hoping no one would notice. Draco was trying to fight back the lump in his throat and he let a small grin back at Granger. He quickly turned back and followed Crabbe not noticing that the leather bracelet that was on his wrist had fallen off. He went inside the bookstore and began to look for the books he needed while dazing off into thought again about Hermione. After picking up the two books from his list he turned around and walked directly into Hermione Granger.

He looked at her in shock trying to swallow the urge to throw up from being nervous. "I'm sorry Granger I... I didn't see you there. I... I... was just trying to get my books." She was floored. Did Draco Malfoy, the handsome devil, really just apologize to her? She looked at him for a second with a small smile, then shook it off. "Um.. It's okay, really. I just... noticed that when you were walking in, you kinda", she slowly pulled the bracelet out of her pocket and awkwardly held it out to him. She was trying not to meet his gaze, but failed miserably.

Draco looked down at the bracelet and then back to meet eye contact. He hesitated for a minute before taking the bracelet. "Thanks Granger", he said in a shaky voice at the touch of her hand. He couldn't help but feel like her eyes were taking in the whole of him like she had never seen the man in front of her before. "This was my aunt Tonks's bracelet. She gave it to me when I was small." He didn't know why he was telling her this, but he felt like she deserved the truth. He flipped the bracelet over to show a small engraving. Lumos was inscripted on the back. "She always told me when I was younger, before my dad turned completely evil, that this spell would bring me light." Hermione tried not to let her eyes water at what he had told her. Draco looked back up at her slowly and paused when he met her eyes. His heart pounded at being this close and vulnerable to her. He handed her the bracelet and held his wrist out to her. She gently tied the bracelet around his wrist while enjoying the touch of his warm, soft skin on her fingertips. He quickly looked off to the side,"Thanks again Granger. See you at school." Draco walked off to join Crabbe leaving Hermione in awe of him.

She sat down and started re-evaluating Draco from the moment she met him. She never knew that he had a kind side. She never knew that he could open up to someone in general. She never knew the real Draco. It was at that second she realized that she had always had a thing for him because he was so handsome. She decided she would put those thoughts in the back of her mind. She got up and left the bookshop.

While she was leaving, Draco glanced down at her once more and smiled a quick smile before anyone noticed. His heart beat was so loud he couldn't hear anybody. He had to turn away and act like he was looking at a book so no one would notice the red color taking over his face.

At that moment Draco decided he would no longer be cruel to her. He decided that if she wished, she would see the real side of him. He decided that the feelings he had been hiding from her for years were all true. He looked down at his wrist and touched it lightly thinking about her gentle touch. It was official from that moment, that Draco Malfoy was beginning to fall in love with Hermione Granger.

Draco forced the thoughts out of his mind so he could finish shopping for school. He went from shop to shop with Crabbe getting supplies, but he kept quiet the rest of the day. Then they headed to King's Cross Station to catch the train. Crabbe beat Draco to the compartment where Goyle and the rest of his gang were sitting. There was no room for him there. But after the day he had he didn't care. He walked down to an empty compartment and packed away his belongings except for a book; Beginners Guide to Legilimency. He sat down and got a pumpkin juice and licorice wand from the snack trolley that was rolling by. He started reading while waiting for the train ride to begin occasionally taking a sip of his juice and chewing on a bite of his candy wand.

Hermione was making her way to the compartment her Harry and Ron normally sit in only to find that Harry and Ginny were cuddled up together asleep and the same for Ron and Lavender. So she continued on until she found the only compartment left available. She took in a deep breath as she watched the blonde beauty reading so deeply. She watched him for a minute as she took in his beauty. She finally knocked a small knock on the door that startled Draco so bad he dropped his book.

He looked up in a slightly angry tone and then softened and froze for a second when he realized who was at the door. He grabbed his book off of the floor and opened the door. "What do you need Granger," he said with a confused tone. Hermione's nervous voice made Draco's heart pound again. "Do you mind? Everywhere else is full. I promi-. "I don't mind at all", Draco interrupted as he opened the door wider inviting her in. He closed the door behind her and caught a smell of her hair that drove his mind insane. He blushed a little before she could noticed. He grabbed one of her bags and put it up for her without realizing that she was smiling at him.

He sat back down and picked the book back up to continue reading. He read for a few minutes. As Draco read his book Hermione couldn't help but watch him again. The sight of seeing him reading so intensely drove her mad. She thought he was beautiful, and to see him reading topped it off. It was at that moment that Hermione Granger began to fall in love with Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2: The train ride to Hogwarts

While Draco was reading Beginners Guide to Legilimency, he was no longer paying attention to the words he was reading. Instead he was pretending to read while lost in thought. His nerves were burning as if they had been set on fire. He would sneak small glances over the ledge of his book towards her, but she was already looking at him. The more he pretended to read, the more he could feel a hole being stared at him. _What is she staring at?_He thought to himself. He was going crazy but remained calm. Finally after about 10 minutes he slowly put his book down and stared back at her.

"So Granger", he said with a very nervous smile, "Do you know anything about Legilimency spells? I've only just begun studying it." Hermione felt relieved that the awkward silence had been broken. She stated quickly so he wouldn't know she was daydreaming about him. "Well yes... Um it is a spell one can use without a wand when skilled enough, to... uh... look into the minds of other people and can also see their past memories." Her voice was shaky. This made Draco wonder if he had said something out of line. His face grew red as he sat back in his seat to look out the window. _How does even just the sound of her voice sooth me but make me want to puke? What is this feeling that I am feeling? I don't think she likes me. She doesn't seem like she likes me. God I hope we get to Hogwarts soon or I might throw up from being so nervous. _

Hermione could see the discomfort on Draco's face. She then pulled out a book of her own and began to write in it:

_Day 1 of my 5__th__ year at Hogwarts. Something completely unexpected happened to me today in Diagon Alley. Draco Malfoy, the bad boy wonder, was watching me from the opposite side of the shop and even smiled at me. I then caught up with him because his bracelet fell off and come to find out his aunt, Nymphodora Tonks gave it to him when he was little to remember that he can always find light in the darkness. I don't know if it was a lie, but if it was, if was a sweet lie. I am currently sharing a compartment with him on the train, because my 'friends' like their girlfriends more than me. I am not so sure that the Malfoy I know, is the real Malfoy, or just a fake he puts on to hold up his bad boy reputation. I am going to get to the bottom of this Malfoy thing to find out who he really is. What's the worst that could happen?_

Draco watched her through the corner of his eyes as she smiled while she was writing things down in her notebook. He couldn't help but feel the lump in his neck when she smiled. He got lost looking at her. The way her hair draped over her shoulders, accented her face perfectly. Her now matured breasts were hugged by her tank top. Her beautiful smile glowed like a firefly in the night sky. Everything about her in that moment to him, was nothing less than beautiful. What had once been a fuzzy haired know it all crush, had now turned into an elegant knowledgeable young woman that Draco could day dream about. She was perfection in his eyes.

He felt his face growing red again. He looked back out the window as they were riding over the valleys and thought to himself again. _I have never had a woman catch my eye this way. Why does she have to be so damn beautiful. Why am I attracted to her so immensely all of a sudden? _Then it dawned on Draco that maybe he was so attracted to her because she represents everything good in the world and he wants to be like her. He stirred in his seat as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

Hermione glanced at him and grinned then finished off her writing. She held up her quill and smiled at Draco. "Did you know that when the quill writes, if makes it to where only the writer can see what is truly on the paper? If anyone else was to see what I wrote, it would just be a bunch of made up words you could never decipher." Draco looked at her puzzled for a second trying to take in what she had just told him. "Go ahead and see for yourself", she smiled as she handed Draco her journal. He read the paper out loud that sounded completely mental:

_Occulas Flammel begat Gringotts through Newt Potter from Azkaban. Alohamora and Lumos are Godric's go to spells for Herbology. Seeing fitting as Albus Gregorvich watched as the Stone of Death was used as part of Maurader's demise._

Draco paused and looked up at Hermione who was laughing with her radiant smile. He couldn't help but bust out laughing himself. "Apparently you are writing about Dumbledore and Gregorvich breaking Harry Potter from Azkaban!" Draco couldn't help but laugh. Hermione watched as Draco's eyes lit up. She hadn't noticed that his smile went from devilish, to handsome. She watched him for a second, taking in the beauty of the sight of him happy.

She laughed it off with Draco. They seemed just smidgen more comfortable then before, but still bother just as clueless as the other. As the laughter between died down between the two of them, Draco's face returned to the same blank slate. She sat and watched him awkwardly for a few moments as he played with his bracelet. He seemed lost in thought, but Hermione didn't want the silence, she enjoyed hearing his voice, it was somewhat soothing to her.

She gently cleared her throat, and it caught Draco's attention. He looked up at her which sent an electrifying shock through her body. She managed to fight back the red from building on her face, "So, if you don't mind me asking, what did your summer consist of?" She finally felt a little bit of courage build as she asked him. The question made Draco's blood boil. How was he supposed to tell her his father forced him to become a death eater. How would he explain that if he didn't kill Dumbledore, Voldemort was going to kill him?_ She just now started to talk to me like a normal person. How can I tell her my deepest, darkest secret without her thinking I'm an animal? Why does she even care about what I did, it's not like we're even FRIENDS. _

After a few seconds, "Draco, didn't you hear me?" Draco snapped at her without thinking and regretted it the second it came out of his mouth. "Why the F do you care what I did over the summer you stupid Mud-blood." Draco's hands were shaking while Hermione sat there in shock staring at him, eyes wide. Draco turned his face from her as he quickly stood up and turned to the door. "I need to freshen up before we get to school." His words fell cold and flat on Hermione's ear. She looked towards the door after it slammed and looked into the tear filled eyes of Draco. Her heart shattered.

She sat back in her seat and watched as the train climbed up mountains and down hills. She had almost nodded off when she heard the door open slowly. She looked up to find Draco. He had changed into his robes, but he looked as if someone had ripped the heart right out of his chest. He plopped down on the seat and said to Hermione in a dead tone while avoiding her eyes, " you better go and change into your robes before we get there." Hermione hesitated. She stood up and grabbed her bag that had her robes inside. She hesitated again when she went to the door. Anger that had filled her body minutes ago turned into a feeling she didn't understand. While she was half way out of the door she stopped and looked back at Draco, who met her angry gaze with soft sad eyes.

"You know what Malfoy?" She was spitting the words out at him. "You need to realize that just because I'm a woman, doesn't mean that I can't understand what you went through. Not all of us witches and wizards are the same. And that bracelet", she pointed at his wrist, "that bracelet proves to me that you aren't what you appear to be in front of everybody else. I get that you're a spoiled little "pure-blood" that has daddy wrapped around his little finger, but your father will not always be there to protect you. I don't understand you Slytherins and all the negatives vibes that you seem to live religiously by. You can call me whatever you want when you're angry, because I know they will always be just empty words. But I know for a fact that after today, I will no longer see you as the asinine little boy who calls me a mud-blood to get a rise out of me. I will know that you do have a nice side, you're just to self absorbed into the vile things your father has implanted in your brain." She turned to walk off, then turned back to him. "And another thing, don't take my kindness for granted, if you want to be friends with me you're going to have to accept the fact that I share other people's burdens as my own, and quit sending mixed signals. I have always tried to see the best in people, and I know that not everybody is who they seem to be. After all I have seen and been through with Harry and Ron, you should know that there are those of us that do understand even when you can't say it. You will do well to remember that." She left.

Draco thought he was going to puke. His eyes grew wet and his heart sank. _I didn't mean to hurt her, I just... Why does she want to know what I did. Why do I have to react this way. I feel so terrible now. I wish she would just... Understand the way she said she would. I just... I need someone good like her in my life because I'm so tired of all the bad. _Draco held onto his stomach as he tried not to throw up. He clenched his eyes closed and forced himself to calm down before she came back. He grabbed his book and began to read again. He read for about 10 minutes. He couldn't pay attention to the words, he was to mad at himself.

Hermione undressed and looked herself over in the mirror. _Why am I acting this way when he would never want someone who looks like this. Why do I have to care so much for other people? Why won't I ever learn? _She slipped into her robes and attempted to fluff her hair. She brought out her makeup and brushed some mascara and lightly shaded lip gloss. Not noticeable, but noticeable enough. She patted the redness off her face and sprayed a little perfume on her wrists and neck. She didn't know why she felt she needed it, but she thought she did. She took one last look in the mirror and made her way out of the dressing room. She took her time walking back to the compartment, afraid to meet Draco's rage once more. _Did I say anything out of the way? I hope I didn't hurt his feelings to badly. I didn't mean to go off, I just... I don't know. They don't make books about these things. I just wish I hadn't shoved my foot in my mouth. _

She had made it to the door of the compartment, surprised to find that Draco was ready to open the door for her. She glanced at him weirdly while slowly making her way in and sitting down. She fumbled around in her bag, she could feel Draco staring at her. Draco tried everything he could to swallow the swollen lump in his throat. He just needed to build up the courage. He sat there with his leg bouncing so hard and quick you would think it was going to fall off. Hermione looked at him and then down to the floor not sure what to say. Finally Draco had enough of seeing her so upset. He leaned in and looked into her eyes. "Do you mean it?"

Hermione looked taken back. "Mean what?" She looked at him confused and noticed what she thought was a shimmer of hope in his eyes. "Did you mean that we could , I mean after everything that has happened, would it even be possible? I'm a bad person and...and, you're so good", he started to tear up a little, "I don't want to be a bad person, but that is all I know." Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and patted it. A surge of heat rushed through Draco's body. He looked up at her and saw her radiant smile beaming at him. She slowly rubbed her thumb over his thumb which drove Draco insane. He got chills just touching her. "I'll be your friend Draco. Here take this", she grabbed one of two smaller pens, "I know it's not much but you take this pen and write down what you want to say to me. The ink will dispensary and show up on my paper and mine with yours. I know you won't want to see me around in school, but at least this way, you will always have someone to talk to. You will never have to worry about anyone seeing what we say because only the two who use these two pens can see."

Draco took the pen and inspected it before sticking it in his pocket. He looked at her and actually smiled at her. Hermione's heart dropped. He was absolutely beautiful. He couldn't help but notice the way Hermione was looking at him, he loved it. "What are you looking at Granger", he said in a joking tone. She just shook her head, "even when I think I have seen it all, I never cease to be amazed by something on a train ride. My first year it was a chocolate frog, second year it was Neville shoving 42 marshmallows in his mouth, my third year it was dementors, my fourth it was Fred and George beating each other up for an hour, last year is was Ron obsessing over letters Fleur had wrote him over the summer, and this year, out of all of them, it's you that has me amazed."

Draco smiled. He amazed Hermione? The thought kept playing in his head. At that moment the train came to a stop. They both stood up letting the conversation fade. He grabbed his stuff and looked back to Hermione. He smiled at her then turned to leave the compartment. He didn't want to leave, but he had to before anyone noticed he had been sitting with her. He looked back at her once more taking in one final look at the beautiful lady. He could feel his heart beating fast. He walked away with a slight smile on his face. Hermione was filled with emotions. She sat there for a few moments looking at her hand trying to re-imagine Draco's hand in hers. She couldn't help but smile. She would hate that she couldn't see him at school, but at least she could talk to him right? She finally stood up to grab her things and jumped when she saw Harry and Ron banging on the door. "Did you ride all by yourself? Should have just woke us up!" Harry looked at Hermione who was beaming. " I enjoyed my ride. I did some unexpected reading which was super exciting and surprising." Ron and Harry both did a synchronized eye roll and grabbed her up in a hug. The three of them walked off the train together and up the trail to the castle. They passed Draco who had met up with Crabbe and Goyle and Hermione glanced at him and he shot a small smile right back at her before looking away quickly. Draco's was filled to the brim with happiness that he had actually made a friend with someone who is so good and pure. He couldn't wait to write to her. He continued to glace in front of his group at her while she walked up to the castle. He wanted to take in every second of her that he could, while he could.


	3. Chapter 3: Writing and realizing

The walk up to the castle seemed a little less long for Draco, seeing as he finally had something nice to look forward to. He laughed at the occasional jokes Crabbe and Goyle tossed back and forth, but he mostly remained to himself. He kept replaying the last few hours in his head. The thought of having a "friend" that was good, made him feel good. The fact that it was Granger who had agreed to be his friend, made his heart feel lighter. He caught himself taking in the views of the nature around him along with peaking a few glances at his new friend. The old pine trees seemed to reach the sky allowing just enough of the sunset to peak through and light the way. He sped up just a little bit and he couldn't help but over hear the conversation of The Golden Trio:

Harry: "Blimey Hermione, with dementors at every inch of the boarder, you are in a fantastic mood. That book must have been fascinating. Tell me what the name of it was again." He chuckled and poked at her side.

Ron: "Nose down Harry. She was only reading Hogwarts: A History for the one millionth time and fantasizing about opening up her own school. She'll call it Granger's School of Witches and Witchcraft." He wrapped an arm around Hermione's neck and laughed. "You know, because witches have the superior thinking skills and are better at all things including how to take down trolls and pronounce spells right."

Hermione: "Honestly you two", she laughed and pushed them both away. She raised her voice a little, not noticeable, as if coaxing Draco to hear her from behind them, "If you two must know, the book I read had nothing to do with Hogwarts. It's about a wizard who was dealt all the wrong cards in life, and is still being made to be a bad guy while trying to overcome his demons. Nobody would believe in him except a young muggle born witch who believed everyone deserves at least one friend. They plan to keep in touch over time, and that's as far as I have got." She laughed and made a slight glance back at Draco before anyone noticed. She smiled and looked back at Harry and Ron. "I am actually really excited to see the story unfold. For once I'm enjoying not knowing what the story is."

Ron: "Bloody hell! Who are you and what have you done with Hermione. I mean you already know a book before you read it because you have already read it." Ron sounded a little surprised that he was able to confuse himself with his last words. He shook his head and grinned, "Who knew a book could make your emotional range exceed that of a teaspoon." They all three wailed laughing while they entered the castle grounds.

Draco couldn't help but feel a little flustered. He felt his face turn a little red knowing that he had actually made Hermione's day. He never thought he would be paraphrased as a book, but he was glad she wanted to hear the rest of the story. He placed his hand in his robe pocket and played with the pen she had given him inside his pocket. "Hey you dumb wit, to good to speak?" Draco turned to see Goyle on his tail. He gave Goyle a nasty smirk as he rolled his eyes. "I'm not to good to talk with you, I am however to good to talk about tactics to break into the kitchen past curfew and steal all the sweets and cakes I can find. Nasty and pathetic in my opinion." Goyle rolled his eyes. "You better be glad we're friends or I'd slog you a right good one in the jaw you thick head." Draco forced a smile and uneasy laugh at that while they made their way into the Great Hall.

For once Draco took in the beauty of the hall. There was a wide variety of sweets and foods of different colors carefully piled on golden platters. The floating candles in the bewitched ceiling that looked like the night sky seemed to flicker a little brighter than before. He didn't actually realize how spectacular it was, until now. He wasn't watching where he was walking and ran right in to none other than his family's old house elf, Dobby. He was still clothes in his old clothes in which he wore while serving the Malfoys. Dobby looked up and him and flinched a little out of habit, "So sorry sir." Draco had to take a double look at the short lengthy elf with the long pointy nose and huge eyes. "It's okay Dobby, glad to see you're doing well." He kept walking towards his normal spot at the Slytherin table, not realizing that Dobby hadn't moved an inch since. He was in shock and watched in silence as Draco made his way to the table. He made a little "humph" sound and turned to return to the kitchen.

Draco didn't realize what he had done, he had showed kindness to an elf. He was slowly changing and he had no clue. He slouched into his normal seat and began piling food on his plate. He would normally devour sweets on the train ride, but didn't, so now he was starving. He piled on heaps of garlic mashed potatoes, half a plate plump pumpkin pasties, two chicken legs, and a dinner roll. It was like the heavens had opened up and rained down on him. He grabbed the picture of pumpkin juice and poured an above full cup he had to slowly bring to his mouth so it wouldn't spill over. Once the juice met his lips he gulped it down with out breathing and poured himself another cup. He then set in on scarfing down the endless mounds of potatoes on his plate. He had his mouth so full he had to swallow them down with more juice. He then grabbed a chicken leg and took a bite so big he had over half the leg in his mouth. He happened to look up and saw Hermione watching him from the Gryffindor table giggling at him.

He smiled slightly with a mouthful of chicken and wiped his mouth. He then took his time and paced himself with the rest of his meal and juice. Just in time for him to finish eating, Dumbledore walked up to the golden owl podium and began his welcoming speech.

"_Very best of evenings to you all. First off, let me introduce the newest member of our staff, Horace Slughorn. Professor Slughorn, I am happy to say, has agreed to resume his old post as Potions Master. Meanwhile, the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts will be taken by Professor Snape. As you know, there are dementors guarding the entrances here tonight and you have the right to know why. Once, there was a young man, like you, sat in this very hall. Walked this castle's corridors, and slept under it's roof. He seemed, to all the world, a student like any other. His name: Tom Riddle. Today, of course, he is known by another name. Which is why as I stand, looking out upon you all tonight, I'm reminded of a sobering fact. Everyday, every hour, this very minute perhaps... dark forces attempt to penetrate this castle's walls. But in the end, our greatest weapon... is you. Which is why this year the head of your house will pair you with a student the same year as you from another house. Your goals this year will be to build communication and trust with your rivals. You will be turning in assignments together, working together, studying together, and testing together. With this we can all focus on working together as one. In the dark and difficult times, we must all remember this: Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, when you only remember to turn on the light. Now off to bed, pip pip."_

Draco's stomach turned when he heard Tom Riddle's name. His good mood had been ruined by the returning thoughts of everything that had happened over the summer. He glanced over at Hermione who met his glance with a sad look on her face. She knew it must be hard for him having to hear about Voldemort when his father was a death eater. She took her pen out of her purse and held it under the table so Draco could see it. She mouthed the words, "write to me tonight". Draco nodded slightly in her direction and started to stand up. Crabbe and Goyle followed behind him. Crabbe glanced at Draco, "that old oaf always knows how to start the term off on a cherry note eh? When is he going to retire? He's only been the head master here for over ten thousand years", he laughed, but Malfoy didn't find it amusing. Crabbe quieted down and followed Draco and Goyle to the Slytherin Common Room.

After about thirty minutes of listening to the other Slytherins gripe Goyle spoke up to Draco who had been sitting on the couch thinking. "What's wrong with you then? You've been acting very odd this evening." Goyle's eyebrows suggested that he may have been genuinely worried, "or are you mad that you had to ride the train all by your lonesome?" Draco rolled his eyes and stood up then slowly backed Goyle up against the wall, "for your information you fat git, I'm not feeling well and the snide comments rolling off your tongue are not helping. Now I'm going to bed and in the morning when I wake up, if you so even look in my direction I will turn your fat ass into a tea cozy got it?" Goyle and Draco both cracked a grin even though Draco wasn't joking. "Night then", Goyle said as he turned back towards Crabbe to continue gossiping. It was common for all of Slytherin to stay up past midnight on their first day back to creep out the first years and drink the bootleg alcohol they had managed to smuggle in with undetectable expansion charms in their pockets.

Draco to his corridor where his bed chamber was. She undressed out of his robes and into his quidditch pajama pants with no shirt on. He figured he had about two hours to talk to Hermione before everyone would be dragging their drunken bodies to bed. He rushed to get in bed. He then grabbed his pen and his potions journal to write to her. He knew that by now all the other girls would be asleep so it wouldn't be a problem. She would just say she was writing notes if someone asked what she was doing and they would believe her. He sat there for a few minutes trying to figure out what he could say to her. When nothing came to mind he just wrote down her name and watched in amazement as his writing faded away and hers began to appear. He instantly fell in love with the way she wrote.

{_Hermione?_

Yes Draco? I can't believe you're actually writing me.

_Why wouldn't I? I told you I would you silly girl._

I know. I just. It's weird, isn't it? I never thought I would be messaging you when I'm supposed to be sleeping. Consider yourself lucky.

_Well thank you. _

I see you enjoyed your dinner.

_Chicken is my favorite if you can't tell. I'm sorry you had to see that._

It was funny.

_Not as funny as the "book" you told Harry and Ron you were reading on the train this evening._

Oh, my! You heard that? :P I had to tell them something to get them off my back.

_I don't mind being compared to a book, but what if you don't like the ending?_

It's not the ending that I'm excited for Draco, it's being part of the story.

_What if you don't like the story? I mean, what if you don't like me?_

Can I tell you something?

_Yes._

If you were to spend your life knowing what the outcome of everything was going to be, would

you change your path?

_Yes, if able to._

Okay. Now if you had the opportunity to do something exciting, that's not you in the slightest,

would you? Even if you think you know what will happen?

_If I was lucky enough, yes._

Now, the difference between books and real life is, you can always skip to the end of the pages

to see how things end. Correct?

_Yes. _

But, in life you actually experience the story, the highs and the lows. You can't just skip chapters. You live through the pages.

_Where are you going with this Granger?_

My point is, I took a chance to get to know you. I went against everything I thought I knew

about you, that's not like me. It's exciting. I can't jump into the future to see if I made the right

choice or not. I get to experience knowing you. And that, in and of itself, is more promising

than any book I know to exist. It's one thing to be friends with The Chosen One and Ron, that

all happened by coincidence. I didn't plan that. But I chose to talk with you. I chose to sit with

you when I could have just woke my friends up on the train. I chose to give you the pen you're

writing with right now. Choosing, and not knowing the consequences in what you hope will be

a new adventure, sounds exciting doesn't it?

_But what if I know parts of the story you don't. What if I know there will be times when you _

_ hate me? I am part of this story Granger. I know you won't like the way it ends. _

I've already told you, I'm not looking for the ending, I just want to be a part of the story.

_You're so good. I only wish we had talked like this sooner._

Are you okay Draco?

Draco?

I know you are afraid, but you can talk to me.

I will see you in potions class tomorrow. Sleep well.}

Draco sat there and watched as Hermione's handwriting appeared and disappeared. He wanted nothing more than to write back. He took a long look around the dim, dull, lonely room and back at the paper. _Sleep well. _That's the first time in, what seemed like an eternity, that anybody wished him to sleep well. His heart sank a little. He couldn't write back. He got lost in thought as it started to rain outside. He tossed and turned fighting his thoughts for sleep. _How can I just drag her into my life when I know what I have to do. How would I even tell her that I have to kill Dumbledore? How could she even face me? How could I ever face her? She doesn't understand. She will never understand that as long as Voldemort is here, I will never be free. I can't drag her into this mess. If I do anything to aid the dark lord take Harry over, her best friend, I couldn't live with myself. I won't bring her into this mess, I just cant. _In the middle of his thoughts, Draco finally drifted off into sleep. His breathing calmed to a slow even rhythm.

Draco opened his eyes to an early beam of sunlight slipping through the only window in the Slytherin ward. He slowly sat up taking in a deep breath. He looked around to see Goyle hanging half way off of his bed with a puddle of slobber under his face and a half empty bottle of bootleg whiskey under his pillow. He had one shoe on with no sock, and the other foot had a sock with no shoe. He rolled his eyes and glanced to the other side of the room where Crabbe had fallen asleep. He was laying with his back on the ground and his legs up the side and top of his bed like a sideways chair. He had marker all over his face. He had a curvy male appendage drawn going up the side of his face along with "C*** SUCKER" wrote across his forehead. Coincidentally, he had a purple gummy wand in one hand, and an almost finished cake in the other. "Disgusting oafs", he whispered to himself as he stood up and stretched.

He grabbed his bag with his toiletries and made his way into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror to the circles under his eyes. He stepped back and looked at his shirtless body in the mirror. His pale skin was just a little darker now, his flat stomach now had a v cut and non defined abs. You could slightly see his collar bone and cheek bones. He splashed his face with some water and pushed his hair back out of his face to brush his teeth with his spearmint toothpaste. Once finished, he walked over to the stone shower and removed his pants and boxers. He turned on the steaming hot water and walked in. He stood for a minute look up with his eyes closed to enjoy the water running down his body. He wet his hair and lathered the shampoo through his light gold locks. He grabbed his bar of soap and began to wash his body starting with his face and working his way down to his feet. He then rinsed his hair then his body, watching as the bubbles descended from between his golden chest hairs, down his legs, and into the drain.

He stayed in the hot shower a while longer getting lost in his thoughts. He thought of Granger and what she might be doing. As his thoughts trailed on, the shower seemed to be getting a little hotter. He had to snap himself out of his naughty thoughts when he started to feel his member to tighten. He shook off the feeling. He didn't want to taint his thoughts of her, he wanted to keep them pure. He turned the water off and dried his face. He wrapped the towel around his waist and exited the shower to the sink. He applied some shaving cream, and shaved off the 5 o'clock shadow from his face. He then took off the towel and tried to dry his hair, leaving it a bit messy.

After he had dried off, he put on his school robes and clothes. He made his way back to their room to put his things away. Everybody was still in a deep drunken slumber from the night before. He grabbed his satchel and supplies needed for class, making sure to put the pen Hermione had given him in his pocket. He didn't know why he was still carrying it after last night, but he was. As he made his way out of the room he kicked at Goyle and Crabbe ordering them to wake up. They growled at him and rolled over. He looked down to his pocket watch he had bought and realized that he till had an hour before he had to meet the other 6th years for partnering. He made his way down to the Great Hall , hoping to eat before Crabbe and Goyle got there.

As he made his way in, he noticed that Granger was at her usual spot, alone, and reading. The bright morning sun shining through accented her features. He quickly looked away when she glanced up at him. He went to his typical place and slid into his seat. He rummaged around the table grabbing a stack of french toast, a bowl of cereal, and a tall glass of orange juice. He pulled out his copy of Beginner's Guide to Legilimency and flipped to the page he left off. After spending about twenty minutes reading in between stuffing his face, he looked up to see Hermione having a casual conversation with Dobby. Dobby seemed to notice Draco looking at them because he quickly met his gaze with confusion on his face. Draco tried to return to his book quick enough to not be noticed, but he failed.

Dobby had ended his conversation with her and was making his way over to Draco. Draco grew a little nervous, but swallowed it as the small elf got close to him. He stood there awkwardly before clearing his throat. Draco slowly lowered his book to meet Dobby's big blue eyes. "Hello Mr. Malfoy, I hope you are enjoying your meal." Draco looked confused, "I am thanks. Did you make the juice?" Dobby's eyes lit up in a way Draco had never seen before. "No, I'm afraid not, but I did make the french toast!" He was delighted that Draco had pigged out on six pieces. Dobby made a weird hmm sound like a laugh, and smiled a little. "Well I better get back to the kitchen and let you finish your reading." Dobby turned to walk away. "Hey Dobby", he looked back at Draco as if he had seen a ghost, "thank you", Draco paused for a second trying to fight back the tears that wanted to come out, "thank you for everything you have done for me, including the toast. It tastes just like it did when I was a young." Dobby's eyes swelled at the words. "Don't mention it." Dobby turned quickly and made a run for the kitchen trying to hide his tears. Draco glanced towards Hermione who had been watching them the whole time. He made a half smile then returned to his book as he remember what he had told himself last night, he can't get her involved in his life.


	4. Chapter 4: Partners and Regret

Draco sat in discomfort as he began to read:

"_Legilimency is the act of __magically__ navigating through the many layers of a person's mind and correctly interpreting one's findings. A person who practices this art is known as a Legilimens. __ Muggles__ might call this "__mind-reading__," but practitioners disdain the term as naive. The Legilimency Spell (Legilimens) allows the caster to perform __Legilimency__; in other words, to delve into the mind of the victim, permitting the caster to see memories, emotions and thoughts. Skilled Legilimens, are able to perform Legilimency __without using the incantation__ or a __wand__. Highly skilled Legilimens are able to control their victims and create realistic visions. The opposite of Legilimency is __Occlumency__, which is used to shield one's mind from the invasion and influence of a Legilimens."_

As he finished up the paragraph he was tapped on the shoulder by professor Snape. "Mr. Malfoy you should be joining the rest of the 6th years in the courtyard to be partnered. No lollygagging, I will take house points if you are late." Snape turned around sharply and left the Great Hall. Draco looked up and around and noticed all the 6th year students had left. He sighed as he stood up and grabbed his bag; he shoved his book into his bag. He gulped down the rest of his drink and turned to leave the great hall. He slowly made his way out of the castle, catching up with Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise. Blaise was doing the usual make-out session with Pansy Parkinson. Crabbe and Goyle both looked like they had been beaten to death and you could still see the faint outline of a curvy shaft along side Crabbe's face. Draco laughed internally, thinking the look suited him.

"Oi Draco", Crabbe was trying to rub the remains of a ball shaped sac off the side of his head as he approached Draco, "Why didn't you wake us up this morning you wanker." Draco let a small eye-roll slip from his eyes. "You looked quite comfortable snuggled up to a doughnut", Draco giggled, " You obviously made into one glory hole." Crabbe shot an evil glace at Draco, " well you missed the best bloody Bulgarian Bonn Bonn whiskey ever drafted." " I don't care about drowning out my feelings like a puny little girl Vincent, and if you were smart, which can be argued you're not, you wouldn't either." Crabbe looked at Draco as if his words has pierced him in the heart. He turned away and flipped Draco the bird as he walked away towards the back of the group.

Snape and Mcgonagall were at the front of the courtyard talking to Flitwick and Sprout about last minute pairings. Draco found his way to the side of the courtyard and leaned up against one of the stone columns waiting for things to be over with. He looked across the courtyard to see Hermione talking with Ron and Harry. She was smiling and laughing with about about a prank Fred had pulled on George over their summer break. The slight wind caught her hair blowing it out of Hermione's face allowing the sunlight to glow on her radiant face. Draco was awe-stuck at her beauty. He took her in for a good while. She was wearing her school uniform without her robe on, her wavy light brown hair was down flowing past her shoulders, she was wearing a locket round her neck her mom had given her, and had small emerald green earrings in that glistened in the sunlight.

After a few seconds of eyeing her, the students grew quiet. Draco's heart dropped as he watched the old great wizard walk from the castle to the front of the courtyard. He had long whitish gray hair that flowed down his back, with a beard that matched in length, half-moon spectacles sitting on the bridge of his nose, and a long silvery robe that hung all the way down before touching the ground. Once Dumbledore made it to the front he talked with the house heads for a few moments before he took a long list from Mcgonagall. He read over if for a minute making a surprised face here and there. Finally he looked out to the students who all had their eyes locked on him. He cleared his throat and began to speak:

_"Good morning to all of you. I apologize for my lateness, I received an urgent owl from the ministry this morning. Now, lets get started. I will be reading from the list your house heads' have developed. Some of you will not like what you have in store for the rest of the term. If you wish, you can switch partners at the starting of next term, but as of now, you will have to find a way to work out your issues with the help of your partner. Remember that this is a requirement this year; it is not optional. I will begin reading. Once all your names are called you will come and get a copy of your revised class schedules from professor Snape. Don't fret, you won't be in all the same classes as that would be an exhausting feat. After you get your schedules you will join your partner back in the castle to continue the rest of the day. All classes are canceled for the day in order for you to figure out a to work out all the details with your partners. Lunch will be available for two hours today as well as dinner. You can sit with your partner if you would like, tables have no effect during this year._

_Without further ado:_

_ Neville Longbottom, you will be working with miss Hannah Abbott._

_ Dean Thomas, your partner is Padma Patil._

_ Pansy Parkinson you will be with Ronald Weasley._

_ Harry Potter will be working alongside Susan Bones. _

_ Justin Finch-Fletchley, you're with Seamus Finnigan._

_ Blaise Zabini you are paired with Lavender Brown._

_ Parvarti Patil you will be studying with Vincent Crabbe._

_ Gregory Goyle, you can join Anthony Goldstein._

_ Millicent Bulstrode you are with Michael Corner._

_ Draco Malfoy, you and Hermione Granger will be working together._

_ Now, I know that some of you may be upset if you're paired with your house rival, but this year you can put all that aside. Our goal is to build trust. If you can't trust your fellow classmates then we will fail, should the time come. It is your job to work with your partner to overcome the obstacles the two of you might face. You will go to your house head if you need any problems addressed; if it severe enough, my door is always open. On a positive note, the house points you receive will be added to you and your partners house, same with loosing points. The team who has the most house points total will receive your choice between a three day vacation to Bulgaria, a three day stay at Northern America's school Ilvermorny, or a 3 day stay at a high end Inn in London among the muggles. 'Alas, I wish you all a wonderful journey of learning and creating ways to make cooperation work. I hope you all have a great term."_

Draco's heart began to pound the second he heard he was being paired with Hermione. He didn't want to get that close with her, he didn't want her turning bad. He started to breath a little heavier as he slowly made eye contact with her. He took his time making his way to her. He held a blank facial expression. Once he got to her he kept quiet for a while, making her grow uneasy. They stood there for a while letting the other kids go back into the castle. After everyone was gone Hermione finally broke the deafening silence. "I haven't told anyone Draco." She walked over with him to the banister overlooking the valley. Draco tried hard to maintain a blank face. "I am glad I got paired with you and not Crabbe or Goyle", Hermione tried a small laugh but Draco still wouldn't talk. Finally Hermione walked to the other side of Draco forcing him to look at her. "What is wrong with you? Are you mad at me?"

Draco looked sternly at her, "Nothing, this is a pathetic excuse for a school. I think I'd like to pitch myself off the astronomy tower before I'd allow myself to continue for another two years." Hermione's eyes grew wide, "What's that supposed to mean?" "Nothing", he said pointing to their schedule at advanced potions class, "Lets just say I don't see me wasting my time in potions class next year." Hermione giggled. Draco looked at her with a slight disgust trying to cover the sadness he felt inside, "What you think that's funny do you? We'll see who's laughing in the end." Draco started to walk away from her and back to the courtyard towards the castle. " Draco wait please!" The pain in her voice pierced his heart and made him stop in his tracks. She ran to him and grabbed his hand forcing him to turn around, "Draco I'm scared for you." He jerked his arm away from her, " if you really cared about me, or yourself, we wouldn't be doing this right now" his tone grew angry as he started to talk louder, " you think this is fine? All of this working together rubbish? What good will this do for you besides get you hurt?" At this point he was yelling, " what you need to do is leave me alone or are you not as smart as everybody tells you you are? I don't know what this 'good' thing is that you happen to see in me, but it's not who I am. I am my father's son and that will never change. You don't know who I am. How would you know what I am? I've done things that would shock you."

The light breeze had stopped making the air dry and his words echo through the now empty courtyard. The words he spat at Hermione cut her deep. He immediately regretted it, but how else was he to push her away? She walked past him bumping her shoulder into his on purpose forcefully. She had tears that were filling her eyes as she stormed off. Draco lowered himself onto a stone bench and knelt over holding his face with his elbows on his knees. He was crying. He has all these emotions inside him that no one could help him deal with. He got lost in thought while trying to stop his tears before he could stand back up.

_I'm supposed to be a man like my father, but I hate him. Because of Potter getting him sent to prison now I have to kill Dumbledore as punishment? What good will that do? I'm signing my own death note. I don't want to do this. I don't want to be scared anymore. I don't want to be so angry all the time anymore. I don't want to die. I have no choice. If I don't kill Dumbledore, Voldemort will kill me. If Dumbledore defends himself, I get killed. Maybe I should just do myself a favor. I don't feel happiness or hope anymore. All I feel is angry and scared all the time. The only person who has even been able to get my mind off of these things has been Granger, but I don't want her to ruin her life and her get hurt. Why am I so pathetic._

Draco sat there for thirty minutes trying to calm his self down. In the matter of seconds he heard a weird 'whoosh' sound and looked over to see the side of two small legs and a tattered pillow case worn like a dress. He looked up to see that Dobby had apperated next to him. The small house elf didn't say anything for a while, he just sat there next to Draco in silence. After a few minutes of sniffing away the tears, Dobby patted him lightly on the shoulder trying to comfort him. Draco sat there letting the elf help him. Finally he lifted his head up and looked at Dobby who patted Draco's face with a small rag he pulled from his pocket. "Is master Draco alright?" Draco looked at him confused, "Dobby I'm not your master anymore. You're free. You work for Hogwarts, I don't own you." Dobby smiled and stood up on the bench to look Draco in the eyes. " I know, but Draco still sees you as family. Do you not remember when you were small and you saved my life? Dobby owes Draco Malfoy his life. Draco's father threw me out a window and broke my spine. If Draco hadn't hid me under his bed, Dobby would have been dead. For three days Draco fed Dobby skele-grow and kept Dobby fed and gave Dobby enough water to get by. For three days Draco did the house chores making sure not to be seen my his mother or father. For three days Draco treated Dobby like a person instead of a servant."

Draco looked Dobby in his tear rimmed eyes, " Dobby is most grateful for you sir. Draco saved my life. Just because Dobby is free, Dobby still cares. Draco also applied burn cream to my open burn blisters. Draco told Dobby to come take a break in his room once every hour. Draco used to make Dobby drawings paper figures on holidays to keep in Dobby's cupboard. Dobby's only happy memories from the Malfoy house is Draco." Dobby was beaming at him. "Dobby knows Draco is hurting because Draco does not cry. Dobby knows it is not his place to say anything, but Dobby hasn't always been the best at listening. Dobby came to comfort Draco and let him know he is not alone. Dobby came to help Draco get back to health."

Draco's heart ached when he thought back to all those times before he started Hogwarts that he would hide the house elf. Dobby was his only companion he had. Dobby was always extra kind to Draco because Draco was kind to him. Draco thought back on how he used to be good when he was younger. He used to feel happiness. Those times were gone now, but he was thankful that Dobby had reminded him that life hadn't always been bad. They sat there for a few minutes in silence just enjoying each others company like old times. This made Draco think of Hermione and how she had been the only one to show him kindness. A frown grew on his face as he replayed what he had said to her over and over again. He replayed the tears in her eyes, making his heart hurt. " Say Dobby, I could use a favor from you." Dobby lit up immediately, "Yes sir, anything!" Draco looked at him seriously, " You can't tell anyone. Would you go to Hermione Granger, and tell her to use the special pen and I need her to write me. Tell her it's urgent even if she says no you must insist. I have to go, but it is crucial that you tell her. Okay?"

Dobby didn't hesitate, he shook his head and appareated into thin air. Draco grabbed his bag and schedule and rushed off. By this time it was lunch time so Draco went into the Great Hall where he grabbed a bag of chips, two sandwiches, a bottled pumpkin juice, and a baked treat that had been wrapped in plastic wrap. He immediately left, not making eye contact with anyone. He could feel the lump in his throat threatening to burst out, but he managed to keep it down long enough to make it to the 7th floor. He walked to the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy and turned around. He looked both ways to make sure no one was watching him. When the coast was clear he thought about how he needed a place to be alone and walked back and forth three times. Then slowly gigantic doors with black medal-works appeared on the wall opposite of the tapestry. The Room of Requirement would make the perfect place for him to be alone.

He walked into the room with mirrors for walls and saw a desk and chair with a lamp next to it, the vanishing cabinet was hid away in the corner under a cascading sheet, a bed with fresh linens, a simple bathroom, and there was a fire burning in the fireplace. When Draco walked up to the desk he noticed there was a piece of paper on the desk with writing on it; Dumbledore's writing. He sat his bag down and took a seat. He picked the letter up and read it:

_Dear student, _

_ If you have found this letter in the Room of Requirement it means that you are facing troubles other students couldn't even fathom. I am sorry your burdens have weighed you down like a rock in the bottom of the Black Lake. I can't help you as I don't know who you are, but I can offer you some words of encouragement because after all, words are, in my not so humble opinion, our most inexhaustible source of magic. It is capable of both inflicting injury and remedying it. In times like these it is important for you to remember it is not our abilities that show what we truly are; it is our choices. You must face the choice between what is right, and what is easy. Don't dwell on what you have no control over or you will forget how to live. The pain is only temporary for everything is all a part of the big plan for your life. The bad will never be completely eradicated but it is important for you to fight, and fight again, and keep fighting. It doesn't matter if the bad is in your head or a physical obstacle, it is all real to the person facing them. I can offer you one bit of hope which is this; Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light. Always remember hope is never lost to those who have a willingness to change. I hope these words can shed some light into your darkness and help you cling to the light._

_-yours truly,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _

Draco read and reread the letter several times fighting back the urge to puke. How could he possibly be faced with having to kill a man of such wisdom and compassion? Dumbledore has always had compassion for all students even Draco. Dumbledore doesn't deserve this. Draco folded the letter up and placed it in his pocket. When he stuck his hand in his pocket he felt the quill Hermione had given him, then he remembered that he was waiting on her. He quickly grabbed his notebook out and opened it. He waited for a moment hoping she would write first. He took a few bites of his food and a swig of his juice while he thought of a way to apologize. He finished his meal and juice just as he finally thought of something to say:

_I told you that you wouldn't like the story... I'm sorry._

_ If I told you how I feel you would think I'm mental._

_ You deserve a friend that is going to be kind to you._

_ I don't know if I'm capable of being kind anymore._

_ You have to understand Granger, I'm not normal._

_ I don't have the ability to see the light the way you do._

_ Darkness is all I have ever known from my family._

_ Darkness is what I am. _

_ I am a boy who makes all the wrong choices._

Draco, was it because of me you want to ' pitch yourself off the astronomy tower'

_No._

I don't care about what you have done in the past.

I don't care that your dad is a death eater.

I don't care that you hate me.

I do care about you and your well-being.

_I don't hate you Granger. _

You act like it.

_You said I could be honest, can I be honest now?_

Yes.

_ All the words that come out of my mouth feel like they're from someone else. _

_ I feel paralyzed. _

_ I no longer feel things I know I should. _

_ I don't know who the real me is._

_ I'm lost and it kills me inside. _

_ I don't know how I became so cold and ashamed._

_ I'm scared to live but I'm scared to die._

_ I want to feel something, I'm numb inside._

_ I only see the bad and dark things._

Are you okay Draco?

_ No Hermione, I'm not. _

Where are you because I want to see you.

You shouldn't be alone right now, or at all.

I'm scared for you Draco

_I'm away at the moment, but talking makes it better._

_ I shouldn't talk to you, but I have no one. _

Why shouldn't you talk to me?

_ Because I don't want you to turn out like me._

Why do you say that? I'm your friend.

_I don't want to drag you into my messy life._

_ What's more, I don't want you to get hurt._

_ Enough people will be hurt by me, I don't want you to be one of them._

What do you mean Draco?

If your father making you hurt people?

_No just forget it. _

_ I need a little while to be by myself._

I'm coming to find you weather you like it or not.

_I'll see you when you get here then. _

_ But good luck finding me. _

Draco's heart started to have a weird feeling. He felt like he was torn in two. He wanted Hermione and her light, but he didn't want to drag her into his problems. How would he even begin to explain to her what was going on inside his head? He stood up from the desk with a sigh and made his way over to the comfortable looking bed. It was a queen with silver blankets and pillows, He took his robe off to just his uniform and took his Slytherin vest off so he was in only black pants and a white button up; which was mussing the top two buttons causing the shirt to drape open at the chest. He slid his shoes off and left his socks on. He laid down on the bed thinking about what he would tell Hermione if she actually found him, but before he could, he was fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: The Room of Requirement

As Draco drifted off to sleep he tossed and turned. He grew sweaty and anxious as he twitched and frowned from his dream:

_ Draco was standing in a long dark hallway with hardly any lighting; he could hardly see where he was going. It was just an empty hallway that seemed to go on forever. He felt around for his wand to cast Lumos, but couldn't find it. He then stuck his hands out in front of him, in an attempt to block any possible attackers, and began to walk down the hallway. He was consumed in fear as his breaths got quicker and his heart began to race. The further he walked, he could hear voices growing closer to him:_

_ Narcissa: **"That's because he's sixteen and doesn't know what lies ahead! Why Severus? Why my son? It is too dangerous! This is vengeance for Lucius's mistake, I know it! That's why he's chosen Draco isn't it? To punish Lucius?**_

_Snape: **I cannot pretend that the Dark Lord is not angry with Lucius. Lucius was supposed to be in charge. He got himself captured, along with how many others, and failed to retrieve the prophecy into the bargain. Yes, the Dark Lord is angry Narcissa, very angry.**_

_Narcissa: **"Then I am right, he has chosen Draco in revenge. He does not mean him to **_

_**succeed, he wants him to be KILLED trying.**_

_ Draco tried to get closer to hear the rest of the conversation, but when he did, the voices of his mother and Snape disappeared. The hallway around him then dissolved like acid, into a gray, empty and barren Malfoy Manor. He tried to find where the next voice was coming from, but there was nothing in the house:_

_ Bellatrix's voice: **"Draco should be proud. The Dark Lord is granting him a great honor."**_

_Draco had begun to run through the house trying to find an escape but all the doors in the house had vanished. Bellatrix's voice then multiplied saying the word HE SHOULD BE PROUD, the harder Draco tried to find an exit. Tears began to fill his eyes as he finally covered his eyes and ears and yelled STOP. The voices stopped. _

_ Draco opened his eyes to see Hermione she was standing there in all white and watched her face grow in sadness then to tears as Draco's voice echoed through the emptiness. Draco stood there and watched her heart break. Draco began to tear up from the words he spoke._

_ Draco's voice: **"No one asked your opinion you filthy little mud-blood... Father actually considered sending me to Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts, you know. He knows the headmaster, you see. Well, you know his opinion of Dumbledore- the man's such a mud-blood lover- and Durmstrang doesn't admit that sort of riffraff... Members of the Inquisitorial Squad do have the power to dock points so Granger, I'll have 5 from you for being rude about our headmistress. Oh yea, I forgot, you're a mud-blood, Granger, so ten for that...Enemies of the heir beware? You'll be next mud-bloods."**_

_Hermione fell to the ground and grabbed at her chest as she sobbed, the word mud-blood appeared above her head and she slowly turned gray. The word mud-blood kept echoing in Draco's voice. He hung his head down and closed his eyes as the tears started to stream down his face. Then, Draco slowly opened his eyes to see Harry Potter standing in front of him, all around them was black, but he could see Harry. Harry would not respond to him, he was just standing there looking him directly in the face. His appearance changed with everything he said. Harry would flicker and appear older with each sentence: _

_ Harry as a first year: **"I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks.**_

_Harry as a second year:** "But Malfoy, the heir of Slytherin? I mean look at him; his whole **_

_**family have been Slytherins for centuries. It would suit him to be the most evil kid in school. His pure-blood hatred of muggle-borns is engraved in his brain."**_

_Harry as a third year:** " He's faking it. Madam Pomfrey can mend anything. Trust Malfoy to **_

_**milk it for all it's worth. He's nothing but an arrogant oaf.**_

_Harry as a forth year:** " I don't give a damn what your father thinks Malfoy. He's vile and **_

_**cruel, and you're pathetic."**_

_Harry as a fifth year:** " Yea? Just stay away from me you pathetic excuse of a pure blood."**_

_Draco tried to back away clenching his eyes shut, but he backed into a wall. He opened his eyes to see an empty Great Hall. He could see Hermione in a ghost like form floating towards him slowly as a smile was on her face. She floated down in front of him and said gently:_

_ **"Draco, why do you run from who you are? Why do you choose to be a part of the darkness of the world? You are not what you were made to be. A mask to hide one's face is only a mask. There are no amount of books in this life that could prepare you for the things you are about to do. I'm scared for you. You don't have to follow in the foot steps of your father. You are not your past's mistakes. I have forgiven any and all transgressions made towards me." **_

_ She offered Draco her hand. He hesitantly tried to take her hand but found that his hand just going through hers like air. The more he tried to grab her, the tears began to fill his eyes. He kept trying, but it wasn't working._

_ **" You think you're a Slytherin; cunning, resourceful and ambitious. I know that you are not. You should have been placed in Gryffindor for you are brave, daring, and noble. No one knows the true you Draco, if only you would let me help you. I know you hate what you are becoming. It's obvious. Just take my hand and I will show you how to find yourself. I will show you that real love doesn't put you up as bait. I will show you kindness and mercy. I will take your burdens as my own. You don't have to go through this alone. We could be friends, partners, and best mates. Together WE can get through this."**_

_Draco was crying at this point. He wanted nothing more than to take her by the hand and have her take him away from all the bad. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't touch her. She then slowly began to fade into the background. **"Hermione, don't leave me here... please... don't... Hermione... Herrrrrmioooooneeeeee!" **Draco tried to chase after what little trail her ghost had left, but failed. He dropped to his knees and began to cry. _

Hermione was shaking Draco's shoulder. She noticed that he was sweaty, hair was messy, and his breathing was all out of wack. He was screaming out loud in his sleep, with his arm and hand stretched out like he was reaching for something. He started to scream, "Hermione, don't leave me here... please... don't... Hermione... Herrrrrmiooooooneeeeeee!" Hermione was nervously shaking Draco on his shoulder at this point, "Draco wake up. I'm right here. Draco please wake up! I'm not leaving or going anywhere, I'm right here. Please just wake up!" He shot up out of the bed in a panic. He sat there for a second shaking his head and rubbing his eyes, trying to get his breathing under control. He wiped the sweat off his brow with his sleeve. He hadn't noticed Hermione at first. He looked up and his eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped. He quickly turned his face away from her as he tried to hide his blush. What was she doing here? How did she find him? Seeing her worried about him made him feel something. "Sorry Granger, I fell asleep. How in Merlin's name did you manage to find me? The room of requirement seals the person from being seen." She looked at him funny, "I have my ways Draco. Did you have a bad dream? You were screaming my name as I walked in. Are you okay", she wiped his cold, sweaty, sticky face with her gentle and soft hand. "What on earth were you doing in here? I'm right here, what is it?" He didn't realize he had been calling to her in his sleep. This made him blush even more as he turned his face from her once more.

His heart was pounding as if it were going to burst out of his chest. He calmed his blushing. He slowly looked back at her to expose his tear filled eyes. He looked so sad and heart broken. He thought back to the beginning of his dream and thought about death. He closed his eyes as a single tear rolled down his cheek. Draco was heart broken for his future. He knew that he was going to die, and there was nothing he could do to change it. He tried to stop crying, but he couldn't. He opened his eyes to notice that Hermione was standing up and had removed her cloak and shoes. She was down to her uniform and socks. Her long wavy hair sat on her face just right. She climbed onto the bed and sat beside Draco. His heart beat was burning in his ears and the lump in his throat now seemed like he had swallowed a bowling ball. She gently wrapped one arm around him and pulled him down to lay on the bed, he didn't refuse her gesture. She just laid there, holding him for a few minutes that seemed like hours. They both enjoyed the soft warmth of one another, though they both were about to vomit from their nerves. Draco's heart was beating so hard and loud that he was afraid it would give him away. He swiftly turned over and into her and buried his face into her side and cried lightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held tightly. She just squeezed him a little and rubbed his back in a slow, even pace. The more she rubbed him, the more he felt relaxed and calmed. He noticed that she was wearing a sweet smelling perfume that engulfed him. He took several, non-noticeable, breaths to savor the smell of her; each breath drew him closer to her.

After what seemed like an hour of crying, Draco tired to blink and swallow away the tears, allowing his breath to even. He was embarrassed that he had shown her the weak side of him. He laid there and thought about what Harry and Hermione had said in his dream. He was disgusted in himself now. He felt like he needed to build up the courage to talk to her about it. He was so confused about all the thoughts inside his head and mixed emotions in his heart. He needed her right now, that was the only thing he was certain of. He turned over away from her and held on to her arm. He hugged up to her arm, stoking her forearm, which sent a wave of electricity through them both. He was slowly talking to himself in his head:

_She says she doesn't hate me. She says she can understand. I can't tell her about Dumbledore's demise, or Voldemort's plan to get me killed. I can't let her share this burden. She is the only person I can truly talk to about what's going on in my head and with my mixed emotions. I can't tell her what I have to do. I can't cause her anymore pain than what she will be going through. But I have to at least tell her how I feel about her, and how important her friendship is to me. _

Looking away from her helped him build up the confidence he needed. He cleared his throat, " I am sorry." He sat up and scooted away and sat at the end of the bed and took in a deep breath. He had to tell her. Hermione sat up and breathed in, "You don't have to apologize, honestly Draco. I just want to make sure you're okay. I have bad dreams to you kn-", Draco interrupted her, " I'm not just talking about the dream. I'm sorry for everything", he took a deep breath and turned his face to her exposing his wet eyes, messy hair, pale skin with red cheeks, "I am sorry for all the vile things I did and said to you. If I had known how what I was doing and saying effected you, I wouldn't have done it. I never meant to make you hurt so much. I saw you in my dream. I saw how you cried and hurt because of my words. I am disgusted in myself. I truly am sorry from the bottom of whats left of my heart. My blood is no better than yours Hermione. I mean that with everything in me. Your friendship is the only thing keeping my mind sane. I truly appreciate it, and I'm not just saying that because we're stuck together for the rest of the term. You are important. Harry and Ron are luck to have you at their side. Ron, on the other hand, is incredibly stupid for choosing another over you."

Hermione looked at him to meet his tear brimmed gaze. She tried not to gaze down at his revealed chest, it was to much in this moment. He was beautiful to her, almost irresistible. Her eyes filled with water. She made her way to the end of the bed near Draco. She nervously took his hand in hers, and they both got a sense of euphoria. She gasped a little when Draco returned by gently rubbing his thumb on her hand. She didn't say anything as she was in shock. "You are a true Gryffindor. You took a chance at being my friend, knowing how fucked up I am", Draco was still tearing a little, "I have no one but you to talk to Granger. You don't know how relieved I am that I can finally count on someone who is a good person." He looked down, but kept a hold of her hand, " I have never been better than you. It's the other way around", his grip tightened a little, "You are the kindest person I have ever met. You are kind and empathetic. Those are feelings I can't feel anymore. I envy your heart Granger. I need you right now. I don't know what I'm supposed to do with everything I have to face. You just being here, right here, right now, is the only happiness I have felt in so many years. It is so nice."

"Draco, you don't even realize that you are showing kindness in this very moment. I don't see you as a bad person. I see a young, beautiful man that is trying his best to work with what he has been dealt. I think that you are under the impression that I don't like you. I do, I just need you to open up to me. I can keep your secrets. You don't have to tell me everything. I know you can't, but you don't have to keep your feelings bottled up. You are still human weather you're magical or not. You may be damaged Draco, but you're not broken. I can help you, you just have to communicate with me and not blow me off when I say something you don't like."

Draco pulled his hand away and adverted his gaze to the fireplace. The fire was warm and its' golden embers were crackling and popping. "Even for you, there are somethings that I just can't tell you Hermione. It's not that I don't trust you, I just can't tell anyone. It's probably better for your own good if you don't know. I just need you to understand that and take it for what it's worth. I am sorry. Please believe me when I say, I wish I could tell you everything that's going on. Please understand." Hermione sighed quietly then scooted a little closer to rest her face on his shoulder. She looked at him attentively, taking in his beauty while she could. The thought of them being this close together was making Draco drunk off of her. These feelings were confusing to Draco. He had never felt this with Pansy Parkinson or Astoria. What is this feeling he was feeling?

Draco turned his head to look her directly in the eyes. Their faces were only centimeters apart, their breath was brushing on the others face. He looked into her calling eyes and down to her parted, soft looking lips, and then quickly back up to her beautiful brown eyes. The lump in his throat was threatening to burst at the thought of taking Hermione into a sweet deep kiss. His heart was beating faster than a humming bird's. Hermione had froze where she sat, her eyes fixed upon Draco's. They were surrounded by deafening silence as the electricity was building up in Draco. He looked down again to her supple lips and back into her eyes. He took her arm in his as he pulled her body a little closer to him. He was letting his heart take control of the situation. His eyes started to slowly fill. He wanted to do it so bad. He sat there for a split second, before slowly inching towards her. "I'm sorry about this, but I have to do this, so you know how I'm feeling inside", Draco whispered. Hermione said nothing, but eyes weren't fighting, they were almost inviting him. He was on the edge of throwing up, the sensation of pure bliss was beating through every ounce of him. He looked down to her lips and closed his eyes as he gently turned his head to one side. Hermione followed. Then finally, their lips met.

Their body's lit on fire. Draco's heart dropped down to his stomach the second his lips met her soft, plump, lips. He pulled on her arm a little to get her closer, she didn't hesitate. There wasn't multiple kisses, just one. It was long and sweet. Their tongues had met briefly, but it was a simple, long, but passionate kiss. Draco didn't dare pull away from her until he had an impression of the way her lips felt perfectly on his. Tears were rolling down his cheeks. This was the happiest moment Draco had ever had. Every nerve ending in his body was wanting more of her, but he knew he couldn't. He just enjoyed the kiss as much as he could before he gently and slowly pulled his face away forcing their lips to part.

They were both in tears. "Is...", Draco was glowing, "Is this what it feels like to be happy? Is this how friendship is supposed to feel? I feel... I think..." Draco was crying small tears of happiness as he talked, "I think, for the first time in my life, I just had a truly happy moment." He looked up to Hermione who had a small smile on her face. Draco's face grew red seeing her smile. After he calmed down he turned back to her, "I am sorry for doing that, but I needed to prove to you and myself that I am still capable of feeling." Hermione leaned her head back onto his shoulder, "Draco, you don't need to apologize all the time. You have nothing to be sorry for, especially when the feelings are more than mutual."


	6. Chapter 6: Quidditch Practice

They sat together on the end if the bed for while in silence, each one thinking about the beautiful kiss they had just shared. Eventually Hermione stood up and walked around the room and sat at the desk. She picked up the letter Dumbledore had wrote and read it. She must have read it over a hundred times before she looked back at Draco who had fallen back asleep on the bed. This time, he was smiling in his sleep as if he was having a pleasant dream. He was laying there, his hair messy with slightly pink cheeks, swollen lips, and his eyes looked a little puffy. His shirt still hung open at the chest revealing his glistening chest hairs. He didn't snore, but he let out small, almost unnoticeable moans and whimpers every now and then. He was absolutely beautiful, even if he didn't realize it.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at her _friend. _But then she quickly let the smile fade, she couldn't think of Draco in such a way. She looked down and got the beginners guide out of Draco's bag and skimmed through all the pages. She thought "mind reading" was for people who wanted the easy way out, but still she took out her own notebook and jotted a few notes that she found were worth her time:

_Those who are highly skilled in Legilimency would potentially be able to pick and choose which memories they wanted to erase in Obliviation spells. If not done properly, the receiver of the spell could regain those memories the castor tried to erase. _

_Legilimency would allow the castor to see into a person's thoughts and possibly control said thoughts._

_Legilimency takes about 4 years for one to completely master, though there are a select few witches and wizards who have managed to highly succeed those expectations, one of them being none other than the infamous dark wizard Voldemort._

She looked through the book and didn't seem to find anything else important. She sighed and placed the book back into Draco's bag. She looked back over at Draco and figured she better leave so he can sleep, but little did she know he wasn't sleeping. Draco had been laying there with his eyes closed replaying the scene in his head. He was trying to take in and remember as much of her as he could because he couldn't do this to her. He laid there and thought to himself trying to rationalize everything in his head:

_She makes my heart feel. How is it that someone like her can make me feel these things I never thought I could feel? She is pure innocence. Hermione Granger, the muggle-born girl that was gifted magic at luck, had stolen the heart of a pure blood like me? I can't keep doing this to her; I know it will never work for her and I. I can't break her heart, but I do know one thing I can do. I just need to build up the courage to do so._

Draco finally opened his eyes and sat up just as she had turned for the door, "Hermione." She stopped and turned to meet his eyes. "Oh, Draco, I thought you had been sleeping. I was just going to head to the library. I was looking at our revised schedule and noticed that you and I have an essay to write on magical creatures. I just wanted to get an early start." She was smiling at him. Seeing her smile with kindness made Draco not want to make her forget. He pushed it off, he couldn't do anything to hurt her, at least not right now; not while she was looking at him with that smile that drove every nerve in his body crazy.

Draco told her to wait a few minutes while he got his things together. He walked over to the mirrored wall and looked at himself in the mirror. He had to untuck his shirt and undo his belt to fix his shirt that was now distraught from being laid and wallard on. Hermione watched him tentatively as she watched his lower torso be exposed for a few seconds as he fixed his shirt. She was taking in every inch of him. Draco glanced at Hermione and noticed that she was taking him in. He sent a devilish grin back at her as he pulled his pants slightly down exposing his waist band on his boxers. He pulled his shirt down and pulled his pants over the bottom of his shirt. He slowly fastened his pants and latched his belt. He saw Hermione's red face quickly turn away from him. He couldn't help but let out a small snicker.

He tousled his hair a little and put on his Slytherin vest and tucked his robe into his bag. He took a second look around the room to make sure that he had grabbed everything. He made his way over to Hermione and pulled on her arm. She turned to Draco letting a small gush of air leave her lips. He had pulled her into a hug. He loved feeling her warmth. He wanted to stay like that with her for just a little while longer. He finally pulled away from her and gave her a small grin, then kissed her gently on the forehead. "Thank you." Draco looked at her an blushed, "Thank you for showing me that I am capable of feeling something other than dread." Hermione gave Draco a small smile then walked out of the Room of Requirement. Draco waited a small moment then followed.

He tried not to walk to close to her as they made their way off of the seventh floor and onto the Grand Staircase. Once they got to the fourth floor, Draco got aggravated because the stairs kept changing for the other students. They couldn't help but laugh as they looked up to see Neville clinging to the rail while stuck on a stairwell that was rocking back and fourth, almost like the castle was trying to pick on Longbottom.

"It's not funny guys", Neville shouted with a scared look on his face, "how do I make it stop?" Hermione let out a sigh, "Just think clearly of which floor you're trying to get to Neville." Draco pitched in with a grin, "Honestly Longbottom, if you were any slower, you'd be going backward." Hermione elbowed Draco in the side and gave him a mean look. Neville concentrated and managed to steer the stairs to a halt, "Thanks Hermione... And Draco", Neville said with a sly grin creeping onto his face, "If kindness was what run the world, you would have been dead before your feet hit the ground." Draco frowned as he watched Neville take off up the stairs.

By now all the stairs were still and Hermione nudged Draco to get him to move. He couldn't help but notice Hermione was still snickering from what Longbottom had said. Draco rolled his eyes and tried to hide the grin that was threatening his face. They made their way down to the second floor, through the long hallway, past professor Flitwick's classroom, and finally into the library. They both dumped off their things on a single table in the corner away from all the other students. They both went looking for books and made their ways back to the table. They took turns glancing at one another while the other was lost in reading. Occasionally one of them would jot down a few notes, but fore the most part they both kept quiet and still.

After a few hours of reading and writing notes, Draco pulled himself away from the studying and asked Hermione if she had the time. "It's a quarter till five." Draco looked at her quite guilty as he began to stuff his notebook back into his bag. "I have to get ready for the quidditch practice." Hermione shot an aggravated look as she closed the book she had been reading. "You don't have to come if you don't want to Granger, I mean it's only practice." "Oh I will be going to make sure you're not doing anything against the rules, but I'm taking this book with us", Hermione's voice was a little harsh, but Draco understood how hard it is to pull Hermione away from a good book.

They stopped by the Great Hall on their way down. Draco grabbed a pumpkin juice and a handful of finger sandwiches while Hermione got a bottle of ginger tea and a packet of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. They made their way to exit the castle when they ran into Harry, Susan, Ron and Pansy. Hermione smirked at Pansy and glanced at Ron and Harry. "Are you two on your way to quidditch practice", Harry was looking at Hermione and back to Draco. Hermione glanced at Ron. You could tell Ron was aggravated that he had to prance around with Pansy Parkinson for the rest of the term. Harry, on the other hand, seemed indifferent as if he couldn't care less.

"Of course Potter. You're welcome to come and watch will Weasle-bee. It might do you two good to see how a real quidditch player practices." Draco let a pretend nasty look slip towards Harry and Ron. Hermione elbowed Draco yet again in the side and Ron grabbed Harry's sleeve in an attempt to hold him back. "Stop it. All of you. I know what we are faced with this term isn't ideal, but you heard Dumbledore. We have to sort these things out by ourselves", Hermione was rolling her eyes obviously as she looked back and fourth between all the boys. "I can sort this out myself Hermione", Harry's eyes were fixed on Draco's face, "Just let me teach this foul git a lesson for running his mouth when he knows I don't give a d mn what he thinks."

Draco rolled his eyes and turned away, "I don't have time for this." Hermione looked back at the boys and then finally took off after Malfoy. She yelled back to Ron and Harry, "You guys come get a seat with me." She caught up with Draco and spoke to him in a lowered voice, " you don't have to be so rude you know." Draco let a slight grin slip out of the corner of his mouth, "oh but darling, you know I have a reputation to uphold. Don't want Potter and Weasley to know I've got it in for their beloved Granger." Draco caught Hermione's dumbstruck face. "Let them know that you have what in for me exactly?" Draco changed the subject quickly as they made their way down to the locker rooms, "nothing. Listen, I'm sorry. I'll try to tone it down a bit okay?" Draco patted her on the head when no one was watching, "I've got to go change and get ready for practice. I'll catch up with you after. If not, then I'll write to you tonight after 9 okay?" Hermione shook her head and made her way back to the stands.

Hermione caught up with Harry and Ron who were now accompanied by Ginny and Lavender instead of Susan and Pansy. They all made their way into the middle of the stands so they would have the best view of the quidditch field. There it was. On both ends of the field stood three tall golden goal posts with loops at the tops, the one in the middle being tallest. The sunlight hitting the posts made them gleam. This is where the quaffle ball would go into the loops at the top and score whichever team 10 points. The air was warm with a gentle chilly breeze that smelled of freshly mowed grass. They could tell it was fixing to be fall.

Dobby the house elf appeared as the group of friends made their way into their seats. Dobby chose to sit between Hermione and Harry. "Hello Dobby!" Harry seemed surprised to see the small elf outside of the castle. Dobby struggled to give Harry a stout hug around his neck because his ears were flapping in the breeze. "Harry Potter, it is always a pleasure to see a friend. Dobby wanted to come and see the first quidditch practice of the year. Dobby hasn't been to a quidditch even since the day Harry Potter broke his arm", Dobby gave a half hearted smile to Harry, "Dobby is still terribly sorry for his actions that day. Dobby thought it was necessary for Harry Potter's safety. Dobby will always cherish Harry Potter and his friends. Dobby will always be grateful for his freedom." Dobby gave Harry another hug and smile before he nestles himself back down between Harry and Hermione.

After a few minutes of catching up with her friends, the players finally made their ways onto the field. Hermione's lips parted slightly when she caught a glimpse of Draco. His hair had been slicked back and his robes seemed to accentuate his body nicely, Hermione had to turn her eyes to the Hufflepuff players to stop her blush.

Draco was in his green quidditch robes and holding onto his Nimbus 2001 broomstick. He was followed by the rest of the Slytherin house. He mounted his broom with grace and hovered above the ground as he talked to the rest of Slytherin house about practices, occasionally he was interrupted by Madam Hooch who was giving little tidbits of evil eyes and caution. After a few minutes Draco put distance between him and the ground. Once he was high enough, he took off slowly then began to whip through the air putting his practice and lessons to good use. Nobody could deny that Draco Malfoy had perfected his flying.

He made 6 laps through the air as the wind washed through his hair and the sun made the sweat on his brow glisten. The first three laps were regular laps with the occasional weaving between the tall posts. After the third lap Draco preformed some of the tricks he had learned like making loops, fast zig-zagging, and the dragon, which consisted of multiple complex turns, ups, downs, and flying vertically, everyone was now watching Malfoy. You could tell that Harry had grown nervous by how tentatively he was watching Malfoy. The 5th lap, Draco just showed off his speed, surprisingly he was almost as fast as Harry was on a broom stick.

On his last lap, Draco climbed above the posts of the quidditch pitch, then took off in a blur weaving in and out of the quidditch field. He was going so fast you could hardly see him. Then once he was directly in front of Hermione and her friends on the opposite side of the field, he bolted forward towards them. Then just as he was about to run right into them, he cut his broom hard and did a backwards loop and headed straight for the ground. When he approached the ground, he pulled sharply up and shot straight for the sky. He came to and abrupt stop that was even with the goal posts. He took in a deep breath and shot towards the ground with speed faster than Harry. One tug on the broom and he stopped swiftly right above the ground to where his feet were touching the grass. He unmounted his broom as the rest of Slytherin house gathered around him. He couldn't help but smile because he knew that the lessons and practice had finally paid off. It only took him 5 years.

Over the next 2 hours Slytherin and Hufflepuff played against each other in a fake match to test all their strengths and weaknesses. Hermione and her friends engaged in conversation while the practice dragged along. "I think I'll teach him a thing or two come time for Gryffindor and Slytherin to play against each other. The bloody oaf thinks he's so good because he learned a couple to text book tricks over the summer", Harry's face was slightly red as he locked his eyes on Malfoy who was easing through the air like nothing. "Yeah mate, he's just trying to test and scare you", Ron patted Harry on the back. "Well I don't think he stands a chance against you Harry, no one does. The difference is you have a passion for quidditch, Draco only has passion for hating you. That is what makes you the best quidditch player", Ginny took Harry's hand in hers and patted it.

Lavender added in that Harry also had Ron to help, but then fell silent when she realized that Ron couldn't really do anything for Harry. By this time, Dobby had fallen asleep, resting his head in Hermione's lap. She hadn't noticed that she had been gently rubbing his head. She had been on auto-pilot ever since she had been watching Draco fly. Ron finally spoke up, "I reckon Hermione got the worst end of the stick. Of course I don't blame you. Having to work with Malfoy for the rest of term would make me want to blow my own ears off. How do you feel about it Hermione?" She snapped out of her trance like state and answered, "well coming from a stand point of the school, I don't mind it because the purpose is to learn to work together. If I can manage to make it through the term working with Draco, then I know I will be able to handle anyone that's thrown at me."

Harry and Ron both chuckled a little, "Blimey Hermione, you act as if he is the worst person to walk on the Earth. I don't blame you. He's a fowl excuse for a wizard though", Ron was snarling by this point. Harry then chimed in, "if he gives you any grief, let me know. I'm sure a leg locker curse and some exploding snappers in his pants would do just the trick. I just feel bad that you are being forced to deal with him for half the school year." Harry turned his attention back to Ginny who had sneakily held Harry's hand while he wasn't looking. He grew red in the face and kissed her quickly on the cheek so Ron couldn't get to mad. Ron wouldn't have noticed though because as soon as he had left the conversation, he was snogging Lavender; his usual hobby these days.

As the sun began to set around 7:30 that evening, practice was over. She nudged Dobby who has been asleep on her lap. "Thank you Hermione Granger. That was the best sleep Dobby has had since Dobby was small." He turned and began walking after Harry and the rest of the friends. "Dobby, I was actually wondering if you might do me a small favor" He turned with a smile, happy that he could help, "Anything Hermione Granger needs, Dobby will do happily because she is a friend to Dobby and that makes Dobby happy." She leaned down into his ear and whispered, " tell Draco to just write to me tonight, it's game night in the common room and Harry and Ron are begging me to join them. Tell him I'm sorry, I just don't want them to grow suspicious." Dobby looked up at her and gave a nod before he vanished in thin air.

Draco was the last to still be changing. Everyone else had left the locker room. Just as he was pulling his shirt on, Draco heard a pop and glanced to see Dobby standing on a bench with a big smile across his face. "What is it Dobby?" Dobby lit up, " miss Granger has asked Dobby to inform Draco Malfoy that Hermione won't be able to see master Draco this evening and that Hermione wishes Draco to write to her. Hermione hopes to not cause any suspicions so Hermione had agreed to join Harry Potter and his friends in a Game Night at the Common Room." Draco let out a gentle frown and thanked Dobby for letting him know.

Draco walked in silence back up to the castle. The sun was setting in a goldish pink color behind the mountains as he made his way through the covered bridge. Once he was back inside the castle, he went and raided what was left in the great hall. He managed to snag a ginger tea, some pumpkin pasties, and he managed to grab a plate with stewed potatoes, 2 lamb chops, a pile of buttered noodles, and a roll. He carefully carried his food down into the dungeons and into the Slytherin Common Room. Of course, all the other rowdy ones from the previous night, were just as rowdy as they finished off what was left of their boot leg whiskey and beer. Draco made his way to the corner of the room and sat at a dimly lit table. He had just missed Crabbe and Goyle who were leading a few 1st and 2nd year students up to the Great Hall and kitchen, as they planned a massive food heist.

Draco sat and enjoyed his dinner as he flipped through the pages of The Daily Prophet. He hated reading the news because here lately it had been nothing but bad news. Despite what people would normally think, Draco hated being in the lime light for being an evil person. He didn't choose the family he was born into. He threw the paper down and pulled out his Beginner's Guide and flipped through the pages taking in a little bit of information. He thought to himself how he could test out his skills in Legilimency and Obliviation. He figured he could use Crabbe and Goyle as guinie pigs since they never pay attention anyway.

He read for the next hour as the Slytherins had staggered back into the common room, the 1st and 2nd years making the way to their dormitories with arms full of snacks and juices. Crabbe and Goyle plopped themselves into seats next to Draco, leaving them the only 3 left in the common room. He didn't do it right off the bat he sat and tossed insults back and forth and talked about how Blaize and his girlfriend had got caught having s*x in the dungeon hallway cupboard. After about 15 minutes of gossiping with them, Goyle had passed out leaving his head to flop hard onto the table, leaving a bit of a chocolate frog hanging from his bottom lip. He was in a drunken coma. Crabbe laughed as he stuck another cake in his mouth. Draco, even though he eats a lot, was sickened at the sight of seeing those two always gorging themselves.

Draco took his wand out and pointed it at Crabbe. Crabbe was to drunk to notice while looking through a dirty magazine he had smuggled in from home. Draco whispered under his breath, "_Legilimens_", in the blink of an eye a small spark flew from Draco's wand and he was sucked into Crabbe's mind. He took a slow tour through Crabbe's mind and found a memory of Crabbe, Goyle and Draco all taking turns picking on Hermione for being a muggle-born. Draco paused there and thought to himself deeply and cast another curse, "O_bliviate_." Just like that, the memory started to vanish growing more and more transparent until Draco found himself rushing through Crabbe's memories again. Draco stopped and pulled himself away from Crabbe. He looked around them and nothing had changed. He looked back and found Crabbe still looking through his magazine of moving inappropriate pictures of nude women. Draco was curious to see it if had worked, "Hey Crabbe, do you remember that night you Goyle and I had stayed up talking about Hermione Granger? We were talking of ways to rid the muggle-borns back in our second year." Crabbe looked up at Draco, "Wasn't me mate. Must've been you and Goyle."

Draco sat there dumbfounded for a minute. It had actually worked. He flipped through the pages of his book and read,

"_Beware, for if you find yourself being successful, you will grow less cautious. The less cautious you are, the more likely you will fail. AFTER CASTING THE CURSE DO NOT TALK TO THE RECIEPIANT ABOUT SAID MEMORY." _

Draco brushed this off. Then he heard a loud thud and looked to see Crabbe sideways on the floor with the bottom of his belly hanging out past his shirt. Draco grimaced in disgust ad he stood up and put all his belongings back in his bag. He glanced towards the clock that said it was 9 o'clock at night. Draco rushed upstairs and pulled out his notebook. He had managed to make it just in time because as soon as he opened his notebook he could see Hermione's handwriting appearing on the paper. He jerked off all his clothes and laid down in bed in just a pair of boxers. He covered up and rolled to his side and flipped his lamp on. Their conversation wasn't that long that night, as both of them were tired and needed the rest for their 1st official school day together.

_You were brilliant out there today Draco. I don't think I have ever seen you fly the way you did, but if you ever try to take me out again, I'll jinx your broomstick._

Well I had to make sure that you were watching me. I don't think Potter was enjoying himself to much though. I mean it when I say I will have to teach him a lesson or two.

_Very funny. You're still not as good as Harry. Have you had anytime to write on our paper? I haven't because Ron and Harry got in a chess tournament and I just had to be the score keeper because they thought the other had cheated. _

No. I grabbed dinner then was forced to listen to Crabbe and Goyle. At least your company isn't drunk and disgusting like mine was. I've only now been able to get away.

_I'm sorry. It's getting late. I just wanted to thank you for today... and for the... er... kiss. I know it didn't mean anything, but it was nice. I'm going to go to bed now. If you want, meet me in the Great Hall for breakfast in the morning at 7. Good night Draco._

Good night Granger.

Draco laid in bed think about what she had said. _The kiss didn't mean anything to her? Maybe she doesn't care the way I do. Or is she just saying that because she knows how I am? I don't love her or anything, but I do think I like her. What am I thinking? I can't involve her with this so I'll just play along. For all she knows, that kiss meant nothing to me either. _Before Draco knew it, his thoughts had driven him to sleep. Again, he was met with a strange dream, nothing like the last one though.


	7. Chapter 7: A twisted Dream

_Draco was in a pair of blue jeans, a v-neck black t-shirt, and a pair of sneakers. He wore a leather studded jacket and his hair was slicked back except for a couple pieces that fell to his face in the center. His facial hair was a little scruffy, and he looked like a typical fantasy greaser. He was in the middle of London. Next to him stood Hermione. She had her hair pulled into a side ponytail, and her hair was elegantly curled. She wore black winged eyeliner, and bright red lipstick. She wore a short black skirt and her top was a white button up top that was tucked into the skirt between her chest and her belly button. She wore a pair of ripped fishnet stocking that went down into her black boots. She looked stunning, yet had an extra sex appeal. _

_They were walking around the London Eye. Hermione shined beautifully in the evening light, making Draco want her. She looked at him and took his hand. They continued walking through the city until they got to the Leaky Cauldron. The place looked a little worn down, but full of character and history. Everything was made of old wood and it smelt of butterscotch and whiskey. It was dimly lit and the place was near empty. It was around midnight. They stopped at the bar and Draco ordered them both a spiked butter beer from Tom the inn keeper, along with their room key. They sat and gulped down their drinks, both of them emerging from their glasses with foam mustaches. Hermione wiped hers away, but before Draco could wipe his off, Hermione had already made her move. She was pulled close to him licking the foam from around Draco's lip. Once she was finished, she took Draco by the hand and pulled him down the crooked hallway to their room. _

_The room had a king size four poster bed with black silk curtains hanging. There was a fire burning in the big marble fireplace at the front of the room. Just like the rest of the place, the walls and floor were all hard wood. They could see King's Cross Station out of the big 4 pane window that was covered with black silk curtains that matched the bedposts. The room smelt slightly of spear mint and eucalyptus. There were no lights on, just the shadows of the flames that danced along the walls. The mood in the room was very sensual and hot. Hermione was still pulling Draco by the hand into the room and shut and locked the door behind them. _

_Hermione pulled out her wand and lightly tapped the record player that stood by the door and it began to softly play 2WEI 's Epic cover of Britney Spear's Toxic. The slow and heavy beat of the music set their nerves on end. Hermione had eyes filled with hunger for him. She slowly took off her boots while she kept her eyes on Draco. He was starting to sweat and grow uneasy. Once her boots were off, she untucked her white button up top, and unbuttoned it, exposing her black lace bralette. She pulled her ponytail holder out, allowing her elegant curls to hang down. She draped her shirt around her shoulders and began to walk slowly towards Draco who was now slowly backing up against the wooden wall behind him. _

_This was to hot for him to handle. He removed his leather studded jacket and threw it onto the red velvet chair that sat in the corner of the room. He then removed his shoes and stood back up to meet Hermione, who was now only steps away from him. His breathing had grown heavy and he was starting to grow hungry for Hermione, he thought she looked very sexy. Hermione finally made it to Draco and pushed him up to the wall. She wretch a hand around his neck and dragged her fingertips from the bottom of his ear down his neck, and then to his collarbone. This sent a wave of electricity through Draco. _

_He looked into Hermione's eyes and matched her gaze with hunger. She pushed him a little hard against the wall even more, while reaching down to the bottom of his shirt and slowly started to lift it up. The only time their eyes didn't meet was when she pulled his shirt off over his head. His exposed chest burned at the simple touch of her. She pushed up against him and forced her lips to his. The room was now burning with passion. The kiss started out hot and romantic, but then she forced her tongue into his mouth and was overpowering the kiss. Draco struggled to pull away, he couldn't breath due to the aggressiveness of the kiss. When she pulled away, her eyes were starting to turn darker and darker, until her eyes were completely black like that of a demon. _

"_What's wrong little Draco", the demonic Hermione was now bearing a satanic smile that bared razor sharp teeth. "What are you doing Hermione?" She was slowly starting to turn evil and vile looking before his eyes. She pushed herself back onto Draco and pulled him away from the wall and towards the bed. Draco's heart was pounding hard, but not from passion, but he was afraid of what Hermione was turning into. He tried to pull away, but she had a super human death grip on his hand that wouldn't ease up no matter how hard he tried. As she pushed him closer to the bed he began to freak out and beg her to stop. "Hermione please, what has gotten into you? This is not what I wanted. What happened to you?" By now her eyes were completely black and she looked more than deranged. She bared her razor sharp teeth at him once more, "Oh Draco, don't be scared daddy. Isn't this what you wanted all along? A bad girl. I know what you want and where you want it. Don't be mad, you were the one who made me this way."_

Draco awoke, clenching his chest, to Crabbe crashing into the dormitory and into his bed. It must have been near two o'clock in the morning. Draco sat bolt right up in his bed, covered in sweat, his hair in a frenzy. He was breathing fast and heavily. He was shaking and trembling. He couldn't process the dream he had just had in his head. He pulled out a bottle of pumpkin juice from his night stand and struggled to open it quickly. He drank it all down in almost one big gulp. He was burning up. He looked like he had just seen a ghost. He sat there for a few minutes on the edge of his bed. Finally he got up, grabbed his wand and shower things, and made his way to the bathroom to take a well needed shower. He had to clear his head.


	8. Chapter 8:Damaging Thoughts & Body Parts

NOTE: WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ACTS OF SELF HARM AND SUICIDAL THOUGHTS THAT MIGHT NOT BE CONSIDERED VEIWABLE TO YOUNGER AUDIENCES. VIEWER DISCRESSION IS ADVIZED.

He casted _Lumos_ and a small bright light appeared at the end of his wand, lighting up the pitch black hallway to the wash room. Occasionally he would pass by a moving portrait who would snore, or one that would yell at him to put his light out. He slowly made his way down the hall, trying to avoid running into anything. Once in the washroom, he locked the door behind him. He looked to make sure there was no one in the bathroom. He made his way back towards the stone sink and looked at himself in the silver rimmed mirror like normal, but this time it was different. The bags under his eyes seemed to be darker than before, his hair was messy and unmanaged, his facial hair was shadowed and his skin was paler than normal and almost all the color had been drained from his lips. He looked like an alive version of a person who had just met death.

The dimly lit room made him feel no better. He removed his clothes and stared at himself. He didn't like the man he saw in the mirror. He thought back to Hermione and his lips started to tremble as he touched them. He could still feel the impression her lips made on his. He could still feel her soft embrace on his body. He noticed that there were tears threatening to fill his eyes as they grew red and started to swell. He tried to fight them back, but failed. He was angry as he thought back to the dream he had had. As the anger filled his gut, he slung his arm across the sink, knocking over his bottles of shampoo and aftershave. He picked up his spearmint toothpaste and aggressively heaved it towards the wall making a thud as it hit the ground. He let out a growlish bellow as he rammed his fist into the mirror, causing it to shatter, sending broken shards of glass into his fist.

This made him even more enraged. He punched at the stone wall where the mirror had once sat with both fists causing the glass to deepen into his skin in his left hand. He let out more growls as his tears worsened. He grabbed the edges of the sink and rocked back and forth as he tried to calm himself down. The torches on the wall were flickering, catching pieces of the mirror on the ground. Draco manages to calm down a little. He looked down into the blood dripped sink and then to his left hand just realizing how bad he was injured. One of the pieces of mirror on the ground caught the fire light and showed Draco a glimpse of his face. For the first time Draco saw his reflection for what he thought he truly was; a monster.

He stood in silence for a moment then turned to the door. He grabbed his items off the floor and made his way to the shower. He turned the water on as hot as it would go. He stepped in and immediately clenched as the water stung his skin. He stood still, allowing his body to adjust to the heat as his hands started to send pricks of shooting pains up his arms. He looked down and noticed that the blood was still pouring from his left knuckles. He pulled the pieces of glass shards out of his hand, watching as the blood poured after each piece was pried out. He grimaced at the pain, but it made him feel good to know he could feel something, even if it was just pain, at least it wasn't the same numb feeling he was so used to.

He tilted his head back and let the water roll over his face, hair, and body. He stood there for a long while letting the water seep it's way all over his body. He then sat on the little stone bench and got lost in thought as the burning hot water messaged him back. He sat there with his eyes closed and began to think.

_What did that dream mean? What did she mean that 'I made her that way'? I watched her turn into a truly evil **thing. **Her voice was chilled, her eyes were dark. She turned into a person I don't know. Why does this have to be so bloody f*cking confusing. Why did I get myself caught up with someone like **her**? I know what will happen. I will fall in love with that stupid girl, and my darkness will spread even into her. I have more important things that I need to be focusing on, not some girl like **her. **I am the one the Dark Lord chose. I am the one who has to kill the head master Dumbledore. How could I have let this happen? I am the definition of a degrading idiot. I know I can no longer pursue her. I should have neglected the thought of entertaining her. I know how this ends. Besides, it's not like I enjoy her. How could I enjoy someone who is the embodiment of knowledge. How could I possibly care for that witch? It's not like she has a beautiful smile that lights up a room, or an understatement of what I have been through, or a personality that allows her to open her heart to people. Its not like she could ever like someone like **me**. _

Draco let the tears fall from his eyes as he sat there in agony from the physical pain radiating in his hands to the emotional pain that was digging at him on the inside.

_Why does she have to complicate things. It was NEVER my intention to be in this kind of relationship with her at all. If only she knew the real me. How could she though? I don't even know who the real me is. Why doesn't she just ignore me like everyone else does. Why can't she see that I am forced to not change. Can't she see that I will never be allowed to change? She is a force to be reckoned with, a truly bright light. I am dark. I have no light inside of me, but with her I can feel some type of spark that wants to bust out into a fire. I am so pathetic, loosing my head over Hermione Granger, the filthy mud-blood. That's right, I had almost forgotten. I HATE mud-bloods. _

Draco stood up, trying to feel a little more empowered. He neglected his thoughts and began to shower. He washed his face, and managed to shave a smooth face with no mirror, he washed his hair and then washed his body. But the thoughts returned to his mind, causing him to bust out in tears once more and punch at the glistening, wet stone wall beside him. He screamed out in agony as he punched the wall so aggressively, blood poured from his left hand, and he shattered his knuckles in the right. He didn't stop despite the excruciating pain. After he had done severe damage to himself, he suddenly stopped and slid down the wall. He got lost in his thoughts again, as he looked down at his bleeding, swollen, and purple hands.

_How can I hate someone who had no choice. How could I possibly hate her when she's the only one who has ever showed me a glimpse of happiness. She's just like me. I had no choice in choosing my filthy pure-blood father. I HATE being his son. I always thought he was the best when I was younger, but now I see what kind of person he is. Why do I have these conflicting memories that haunt me day and night. I thought I was going to be able to do better, but it seems I no longer have a choice in what side I play for. Either way I now how it ends. I will die. I don't want to have to face the rest of my life, why can't I just die now? Why did I have to be born into evil. I would rather be like Potter; my father dead before I could walk. Maybe then I could have had a half descent life. Maybe if I wasn't born into such a f*cked up family, I could be good for Hermione. Then again, maybe if I hadn't been born at all I wouldn't have to face any heart aches. _

Draco stood up under the shower head and let the water cover the surface of his skin. He was so broken, he could no longer feel anything. He rinsed his hands again and grimaced when the water beat on them. He carefully washed them, turned the water off, and exited the shower. He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist, allowing his wet blond hairs to drip down his body. He made it over to the sink, kicking shards gently to the side so he wouldn't step on them. He winced as he forced himself to brush his teeth. He picked up his wand and turned in in a slight circular motion as he casted _Repairo_. Before his eyes, his blood disappeared from the stone wall behind the sink, and the mirror pieced itself back together piece by piece. Draco watched and frowned as tiny specks of glass he couldn't retch pulled themselves from his hand and joined the rest of the mirror, before finally hanging itself back up onto the wall.

He then whispered the words, "Dobby, are you around? I really need your help. I'm in the boys bathroom in the 6th year corridor. I really need your help." Draco looked around and lost hope when he didn't appear immediately. He managed to round up all his things when from behind him he heard a weird distinct pop. He knew exactly who was there. He turned around to meet the scared gaze of Dobby the house elf. He look terrified. He looked down to Draco's hands then back into Draco's eyes that were slightly puffy and blood-shot. "Dobby doesn't understand sir", he slowly approached Draco and gently took his bleeding hand in his. He looked it over for a moment, "What has Draco done to himself?" Dobby snapped his fingers and a simple wooden chair appeared behind Draco and Dobby ushered him to sit down.

Draco was still silent. He couldn't come up with words to express to Dobby that he broke his own hands punching a wall in a fit of rage. Dobby seemed to understand that Draco was hurting, and didn't push him anymore on the subject. Dobby let out another snap of his fingers and a small bottle of freshly brewed Dittany, an old bottle of skele-grow, and some loose cloth and white medical tape appeared next to Dobby on the floor. Dobby worked in silence for a while. He took Draco's left hand in his and removed the dropper from the Dittany bottle, he then went into frenzy squeezing the dropper and letting drops of a gold-ish liquid fill all the open wounds on Draco's hands. He frowned and clenched his teeth together as the liquid burned it's way, closing up his wounds. He watched in amazement. He knew that house elves possessed great power, but he had no clue that their powers were carried out even into potion making. The stinging in his hand dwindled down after a few minutes and Dobby proceeded to jerk Draco's hand really hard making Draco scream in pain.

"What the bloody hell was that for", he jerked his hand away from the small house elf as he looked at him with dagger eyes. "Dobby apologizes for the pain sir, but Draco's thumb, index finger, and wrist had been dislocated. Dobby may have to do the same to the other hand sir." Draco nodded in approval, then Dobby wrapped up his hand in a piece of loose cloth and fastened it with some of the medical tape. He moved to Draco's right side and made a nasty look. "Here sir, drink the rest of this bottle. Draco's knuckles have been shattered and fingers broken", Dobby handed Draco the bottle of skele-grow and he chugged it down, forcing himself not to throw up the acid tasting liquid. He felt the potion run through his veins and down into his hand. His hand then became very hot, and then numb.

For almost ten minutes he sat there with Dobby and listened to the broken and shattered bones in his hand pop and grind back together. The sound alone was making Draco want to vomit what pumpkin juice was left in his stomach. He looked down at his hand and could see his bones moving and replacing themselves, then the swelling and bruising slowly started to go down. Finally after the last big crack, his hand became still once more. He regained a little feeling back before Dobby starting dropping dittany on his busted open knuckles. Draco managed to keep his scream down into a small whimper at the burning sensation. He watched as the skin on his hand closed, leaving a few small scars across his knuckles. Dobby then wrapped that hand in cloth and tape as well.

"These cloths Dobby has provided will need to be kept on till lunch tomorrow to prevent any of Draco's bones moving back. They are woven together with dragon skin and unicorn hair, so they possess healing powers sir." Dobby patted Draco's hand softly, then looked up into Draco's beautiful gray eyes. "Dobby will not ask Draco what has happened, but is there anything Draco wishes to ask Dobby?" Draco stood up and tried to grab his towel around his waist but his hands were still quite sore from before. "I wouldn't ask if I didn't need your help, but could you help me dress myself please? My hands are still stiff and sore." Dobby's eyes lit up, "Of course! Just wait until Dobby turns around and let the towel drop, Dobby will do the rest."

Draco hesitated while his face grew slightly red. He had no idea what was about to happen, but he didn't really have a choice. He accidentally let his towel drop before Dobby had a chance to turn around. "Dobby is sorry sir. My apologies! Dobby does not wish to see Draco without any of his clothes on, nor do I need to see!" Dobby's face grew a bright shade of scarlet as he immediately rushed to turn around. Dobby snapped his fingers and Draco watched as his clothes came to life. His black boxers floated over to his feet, Draco then lifted his feet one at a time, allowing the boxers to pull themselves up and over his private area. Then his socks came and slid themselves onto each of his feet. Next came his black pants, Draco lifted his legs one at a time, and they slid up and buttoned an zipped themselves up.

Next his white button up came flying towards him and he held out his arms, allowing the sleeves to pull themselves over his arms. The shirt buttoned and then tucked itself into Draco's pants. The belt followed soon after. Then last but not least, his Slytherin vest popped itself over his head, and stretched really far so Draco wouldn't have to bend his hands. The vest came to rest normally on Draco's body, and now he was fully clothed for the day. He gave Dobby the okay and the house elf turned back around. His skin tone had returned to normal. Dobby then helped Draco splash on some aftershave and brush his hair back. "Thanks Dobby. I'm going to go lay back down now and try and get some more sleep before breakfast. Please, don't tell anyone about this." Draco had a worried look creeping upon his face. "Of course master Draco. Dobby is just happy he could help!" Dobby quietly helped Draco through the door and into his bed. Dobby began to whisper to Draco so he wouldn't wake the other Slytherins asleep in the room, "now Draco must remember what Dobby has told him, do not take the dragon skin clothes off his hands until lunch tomorrow, they will help Draco's hands with the scaring, placement of bones, and pain. Is there anything else Dobby can do?" Dobby was looking up into Draco's eyes and Draco shook his head no. Dobby gave Draco one last gentle pat on the hand and offered a quaint smile before snapping his fingers and disappearing into the night.

Draco laid in the darkness for a moments time thinking about the generosity of Dobby and felt his heart warm a little. He had taken care of Dobby when he was a younger boy, and it made him feel a little better knowing he had someone who cared about him. He rolled over, back and forth, trying to find a comfortable position, but decided to sleep on his back because if he tried to lay on either of his sides sent shooting pains to his hands. Sleep finally managed to take him a little after four in the morning. He slept peacefully in a dreamless slumber. No nightmares greeted him this time, only a deep sleep that would refresh him and allow his body to heal quickly.

Draco woke up that morning to Goyle throwing up in his bedside waist basket. Draco rolled over and looked at the little silver and green snake clock, his mother had given him on his birthday after his first year at Hogwarts, on his night stand and it read 6:45 am. Draco slowly pushed himself up to sit on the side of his bed. There was no longer any pain in his hands, and they had regained a little bit of flexability. He raised one of the bandages up and saw little gold-ish specks on the remaining cuts and scars. It must have been the elfish power Dobby naturally possessed that made him heal more quickly than if a normal witch/wizard had done it. He looked to make sure all his belongings were in his bag, and then stood up, pulled his robe over his clothes and made his way out of the corridor, through the common room, out of the portrait and up the steps towards the Great Hall.

He avoided any eye contact with others and made his way to his normal seat at the Slytherin table. He glanced up and saw Hermione glancing over a few papers and scribbling notes. She looked content in her study. She hadn't noticed that Draco had been looking at her. He grabbed a bowl and poured out some wheat cereal and milk into it. He took a plate and piled on 6 sausage links, a small stack of french toast, and 3 fried eggs. He opted for a goblet of milk this morning instead of his regular pumpkin juice. He started with the sausages, devouring them two at a time in-between big gulps of milk. By this time Hermione had noticed that he had was there because the loud mouths Crabbe and Goyle had taken their seats beside him. Draco hadn't noticed them as he was too into all the food laid out before him. Draco munched on his fried eggs and french toast. Once finished, he downed the rest of his glass of milk then pulled the bowl of cereal in front of himself. He pounded down 2 full bowls of cereal and was working on his third when he heard the screeching of owls.

The whole hall grew silent as a variant of barn owls, snowy owls, screech owls, long-eared owls and others flew weaving in and out of each-other to their persons. Draco squinted to see that his evil looking Oriental Bay owl Polyklytus was flying to him with a neat, green envelope in his beak that had Draco's name in bold black ink on the front. The owl landed in front of him and and placed the fancy looking letter in front of him. Draco got a fried egg and fed it to the owl, who then darted back up and out the window from which he flew in. He knew immediately who the letter was from, his name was written in his father's hand writing, and was sealed with bright silver wax that had the Malfoy Manor insignia stamped into it. He took a hard swallow and stuffed the letter into his innermost pocked of his robes. He knew what that letter was about, and he didn't want to deal with it. He wanted just one day without his home life enter-fearing.

He glanced up ad saw that Crabbe and Goyle were both stuffing their faces with mouthfuls of sausages and eggs. They both sounded like literal pigs eating slop. Draco made a disgusted face and looked up over at Hermione who was talking to Ginny about their summers. He must have noticed that Draco was looking at her because she looked at him. She turned back to Ginny and smiled as she said her goodbyes really fast and gathered her things together and stuffed them in her back pack that Draco was convinced was bewitched with an undetectable expansion charm. She tossed her bag on her shoulders and began to exit the hall. Draco grabbed a bottle of pumpkin juice and tucked it into his bag before making his way to the doors of the Great Hall.


	9. Chapter 9: Advanced Potions

The met up outside the doors to the Great Hall. Draco could tell that Hermione knew something was wrong with the way she was looking at him. They walked side by side in silence, slowly making their way down to the Herbology green house. The morning air was crisp and the sun piercing through the clouds gave a soft glow to the scenery around them. The silence was making Draco a little uneasy so he finally let out a small chuckle, "say Granger, do you remember in our second year when that blasted mandrake took a chunk out of my finger?" Hermione looked at him with a soft smile, "how could I forget? It barely latched on to you, yet you spent the remainder of the class bickering about how you were going to take action with your father on how neglectful the school is to it's students. I found the whole situation laughable." Draco's smile faded the second she mentioned Draco's father. Draco let out a painful sigh as Hermione stopped him, grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him off the trail and just into the woods, out of ear reach of the other students.

"I want to show you something." She had a huge smile on her face. "We aren't going to Herbology today. I've got something better in mind." Draco just paused, "who are you and what have you done with miss goody two shoes?" Draco hesitated to follow her as she didn't answer him, she just waved for him to follow her. He followed her through the woods, trying not to tumble over tree roots protruding through the ground, until they made into a small clearing. It was on the edge of the forest right next to the side of the Black Lake. Draco hadn't even noticed that Hermione was watching him taking in his surroundings. After a few moments he turned back to her and offered up a confused look.

" I don't understand? I don't see anything here?" She looked at him playfully and waved him over to a small pile of stones where she was standing. Hermione took out her wand and waved it gently over a stone, and the stone then dissolved away to show a small tree housing a baby bow-truckle. She picked up the small tree green bean looking thing and showed her hands to Draco while bearing a massive grin. "This is a bow-truckle, they are very shy to new people, but they can sense the good in people. I've decided to name her Hope", Hermione paused and then looked at Draco as she placed the bow-truckle in his hands, "because out of everybody I know Draco, you're the one who has given me the most hope."

Draco carefully handed the small green stick so his bandages wouldn't fall from his hands. It was hesitant at first, looking Draco in the eyes. Draco dared not breath so he wouldn't scare it away, but the bow-truckle took to him immediately. It climbed up Draco's arm and onto the collar of his shirt. It nestled up against his neck and made a small humming chirp before falling asleep on him. Draco couldn't help but smile. He looked at Hermione, allowing his emotional walls to fall completely. "You know Granger", he said allowing a soft and gentle smile to creep across his face, "you give me hope to and I'm not just saying that. You don't know what the kiss between us meant to me. I didn't know I was capable of feeling any type of happiness at all. But with you, it's like you've brought out this raw side of me that wants to soak up all the happiness I can get." His voice was a little crackly. After a few minutes of letting it sleep, he gently picked the bow-truckle from his neck up, and placed her back on the tiny tree without waking her up. He waved his wand gently and the rock slowly grew back around her concealing her from all dangers.

Draco turned from Hermione and walked to the edge of the trees, leaning himself of a tall and wide pine that looked off into the side of the Black Lake. He took in the beauty of the surroundings and took in a deep breath. He was nervous, peaceful, happy, scared, relieved and stressed all at the same time and it made him happy. He was feeling more than one emotion. Hermione slowly made her way to stand beside him. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and let out a small, empathetic sigh. Draco turned to look at her, his heart pounding in his eyes. "Hermione...", he looked away again as he squinted his eyes almost like he was trying to build up courage, "there is something I need to tell you, but I can't right now. Just... please understand that you and your friendship mean a lot to me. You will need patience to deal with me and my demons." Hermione could see the red building in Draco's eyes and she quickly tried to change the subject. She couldn't bare to see him cry again.

She gently took one of his hands in hers and lifted it slightly. "Draco, I know I shouldn't ask, but what have you done to your hands?" She gently lifted up part of the dragon hide as Draco quickly jerked his hand away from her. "Please don't touch them." Draco looked at her with a look of worry, "I had an accident last night." Hermione took another step closer to him and took his hand again, this time not allowing him to pull away. She carefully looked at his hands, gently moving pieces of the dragon hide to where she could see his skin. "Draco, you must be confused, there is nothing wrong with your hand." She instinctive began to unwrap the glove from his hand. She did so slowly to make sure she didn't hurt him. His skin had completely healed and looked normal. His eyes grew a little when he saw that. He opened and closed his hand a few times, not feeling any pain when he did so. He looked at his other hand and took the glove off of that one. Again, his skin looked perfect and he felt absolutely no pain when wiggling his fingers. He let out a small sigh, "I can promise you they weren't like that last night, trust me."

He immediately regretted the words once he saw the look on her face. She was slightly frowning. "I fell in the shower." She cocked an eyebrow at him, "Dragon skin gloves wouldn't be used if you just fell in the shower Draco. These have old and very powerful healing properties. Try again." Hermione cocked her eyebrow even further threatening Draco to answer honestly. " I may have also punched a mirror that left shattered glass inside my skin", Draco forced himself not to make eye contact with her and he immediately felt a hole being stared through him. "They are woven together with unicorn hair, much to powerful for mere glass, but fine," she huffed and stomped as she turned around. "You might now believe me when I say you can talk to me but for Merlin's sake Draco don't belittle my knowledge by lying to me." She began to stomp off but stopped as she heard Draco's nervous voice, "Wait. Please don't leave."

Hermione turned around and waited for him to say something. Draco looked at her directly in the eyes and made his way towards her, not breaking eye contact. He stopped a few inches from her and sighed before firmly stating, "I smashed my left fist into a mirror causing it to shatter. I then kept smashing both fists into the stone wall behind the mirror. I went to shower and the water hurt Granger, felt like knives piercing my skin." Draco paused and made a slightly devilish grin that creeped Hermione out, "the best part is I enjoyed the pain of pulling the pieces of glass out of my skin so much, the stone wall in the shower became the nest target. My left hand enjoyed the glass pushing in further and my right hand was completely shattered knuckles and all they were purple, swollen, and covered in blood. The fucked up part is, I liked the pain because it made me feel."

Draco saw the fear on her face and turned and made his way back over to the tall pine tree not saying another word. The silence lasted for a few minutes before Hermione finally spoke up, "I know what you're trying to do Draco but it won't work. Friends don't give up on each other." The words sent a flash of rage through Draco. He thought to himself, 'of course. FRIENDS don't give up on each other. How could she only see me as a friend.' Draco let out a small vile laugh making Hermione furious. Draco could sense her anger and still said nothing. "for your information you arrogant ass of a Malfoy, it's not smiled upon to laugh when someone is trying to be there for you." This just made Draco even more upset. She obviously knew he was angry but she was so upset now she would rather have him yell at her than to be silent. How could he possibly thing their friendship was laughable? They both could feel their hearts breaking just a small bit.

The silence was deafening. They spent the next hour in total silence with an occasional twig breaking in the distance. Hermione had taken a seat on a nearby tree stump and began reading a small black book of Advanced Potion Making. Draco remained silent, watching the waves to calm his nerves. He was pissed, but his pride kept him silent. The silence was almost to much to bare for him, but he didn't dare break it. He regretted letting his walls down around her. After the hour had passed, he turned and began to walk back to the castle. Hermione noticed him, and quickly put her book back into her bag and sped up to him, acting as if nothing had happened. They made sure no one seen them as they made their way back out of the woods and towards the castle. It was lunch time now, but they both kept silent until they found themselves back at the Great Hall. "I'll see you in potions later", with those words Hermione made her way over to Harry and Ron who were in a battle to see who could eat the most sandwiches in 5 minutes.

Draco made his way to the end of the Slytherin table, grabbed a bottled butter beer, two liver and onion sandwiches, and a couldroun cake and took a seat by himself at the end of the table. Soon the owls were flying overhead to deliver the daily mail. Draco received a copy of the daily prophet, with a small letter hidden in the center. Draco propped the newspaper up and unfolded the tiny crinkled letter so no one could see it. He recognized the terribly sloppy handwriting. It was From Dobby. _? Master Draco, please come to the kitchen after your last class to allow me to make the final touches to your hands. I hope all is well -Dobby?_

After reading the small letter, it quickly disappeared, leaving no trace. Draco turned his attention to the Daily Prophet and began to stuff his face with the sandwiches, taking a break only to chug half the bottle of butter beer before shoveling down 3 cauldron cakes then the rest of his butter beer. He decided to leave after eating, still having an hour before potions class. He made his way to the library and found an empty table in a dimly lit corner and set his bag down, taking out his copy of Advanced Potion Making and began to read while taking notes. He didn't break his concentration as he studied. He wrote down in his notebook:

_Dead Kettle Potion for Unwanted Hair- FACIAL USE ONLY_

_2 cups of ground Dead Kettle (flowers only)_

_4 frog legs _

_3 sprinkles of powdered Worm Wood_

_2 cups water_

_1 cup Aloe (preferably plant not pre-bottled)_

_6 pieces of wolf hair_

_2 oz of pig's stomach acid_

He had spent around 20 minutes working on his homework, not realizing that Hermione had taken a seat across the table from him. She had admired him studying for a for a while before she pulled out her own copy of Advanced Potion Making and began taking her own notes. Draco continued without any knowledge that he was being watched and admired from the girl he wanted the most.

_First add the 2 cups of water to the cauldron and wait for it to boil. _

_Once the water is boiling, add 1 cup of Aloe, mix it in counter clockwise._

_Allow water and Aloe to boil together for 5 minutes before adding in ground Dead Kettle._

_DO NOT STIR. Place all 4 frog legs into the potion at the same time._

_Stir side to side until the Dead Kettle is completely mixed. _

_Allow potion to boil again before pouring in 2oz of pig's stomach acid._

_Mix the 6 pieces of Wolf's hair in with 3 sprinkles of powdered Worm Wood._

_Place mixture into potion. _

_Stir clockwise slowly until potion turns a medium gray._

_Potion should NOT smell, if it does toss out and repeat steps._

_Allow potion to sit for 10 minutes on lowest heat setting._

_Allow potion to sit for 30 minutes away from heat. _

_Store in a glass bottle with a cork top. _

_Apply potion once a week, rub it into skin._

_Do NOT rinse. Potion makes enough for 12 weeks._

_Stopping use of the potion will result in hair growth returning at normal rate._

_Potion only good for 6 months after production._

Draco had spent 45 minutes doing his prep work for class that he hadn't noticed Hermione across from him. He let out a fracture of a smile while he watched her work, before going back over his notes. After a few minutes Hermione cleared her throat to get his attention. Draco looked up curiously, "let me see your work. You can go over mine as well. I want to make sure our potions are right for today so we can gain extra points to make up for missing Herbology." She didn't make eye contact, but Draco didn't hesitate to swap notebooks. He looked over Hermione's notes carefully.

_Root Rot for Baby Mandrakes – ONLY for Mandrakes 6 months and younger_

_6 crushed beetles_

_liters water_

_ 2 oz 50% rubbing alcohol_

_ 1 cup Dragon skin flakes_

_ 2 water lilies (flower only)_

_ 3 drops of ox tears_

_ Bring 1.5 liters of water to a boil._

_ Mix 6 crushed beetles in with 2 oz of 50% rubbing alcohol while waiting for water to boil._

_ Once water is boiling add the beetle mix and stir clockwise for 10 seconds._

_ Allow potion to boil again, then add in 2 water lilies._

_ Allow lilies to dissolve. (10-15 minutes)_

_ While waiting add 3 drops of ox tears to I cup dragon skin flakes. ( mix thoroughly)_

_ Once lilies have dissolved add in ox tear mix and stir counter clockwise._

_ Reduce to low heat for 10 minutes, potion will turn light blue._

_ Remove from heat and let sit 15 minutes._

_ Store in 2 gallon ceramic vase with a lid._

_ Store in shady/cool area. (heat will make potion to strong for young mandrakes)_

_ Pour ½ cup onto dirt around the mandrake twice a week._

_ Potion will provide 30 uses. _

_ Discard potion after 1 year._

_ This potion will only be effective of young mandrakes, no harm will fall on mature mandrakes. _

Draco read through Hermione's notes, checking through his potions book to make sure everything was right. They both had done their class prep correctly. Draco passed her her notebook back, "everything looks fine to me. I think we're ready to make these two potions today. Lucky we have 3 hours to do so."

They walked together in silence making their way to Slughorn's classroom. They had both arrived right as Slughorn was walking over to close the door. He was surprised to see that Hermione was almost late, but dismissed saying anything when he saw that she was with Draco. They made their way to the back of the classroom and put their belongings down as they listened to Slughorn. "Good evening students. I know it is a difficult task to ask you all to not only make one but two potions on your first class day, but this is nothing more than a challenge to pick your brains! This is, after all, Advanced Potions! Come now, don't you all look to sad for today I have with me an excellent treat to the group that not only finishes their 2 potions, but finishes them correctly!" With a proud smile creeping across his face he held up two small veils. "Here is the prize to the winning team. This one is Verritus Syrup, the truth telling potion. The other is Obliviatus Reversus, the potion that will make the drinker able to recover a single memory, but just one. It would also allow the drinker to be immune to loosing said memory again! What a wonderful time to be alive!"

He placed the veils back onto his desk and began to walk around the classroom. "Now to those of you who are new to working with others who aren't in your normal house, don't fret. I will not be taking grades on potion success today, I will be grading according to teamwork, determination, and mindfulness. Do not be upset if you can't finish both you and your partners potions, or if they turn out right, today is all about becoming familiar with your partners and being able to put aside differences to work together." He glanced over at Draco and Hermione when he said that last part. "Now we've no time to waste. I'll call each team up to enter the potion supply room one at a time. You will not be allowed to start your potions until each group has gotten their ingredients."

Slughorn called the first group to retrieve their ingredients. Hermione shot Draco an apologetic smile. He returned the gesture while setting up their work station and getting their ingredient lists together. They were the 3rd group called into the supply room. Once the door closed Draco pulled Hermione in between two shelves and into a sweet and sorry embrace. He held her like that for about five minutes. His embrace was warm and calming. He smelled of spearmint and Sage. He gently rubbed her back in a way that made her forgive him instantly, he was so gentle. "I'm sorry I keep having these outbursts. I don't mean them, I just have so much on my plate. I will tell you about it someday, please forgive me." Hermione hugged him back a little tighter before letting go. "It's okay. I understand Draco. You told me earlier that I was going to need patience to deal with your demons. I just wasn't expecting to have to deal with one so soon. I'm sorry I poked around in your business, I was just worried about you. You're my friend, you should know I care about you."

Draco let out a small sigh and walked towards another shelf as he began to look for ingredients in order to hide the pain her words just pierced through him. "Yea that's what friends are for alright, they just have to make sure you're okay. Sometimes I just wish... never mind", his tone of voice had turned cold with little emotion and Hermione felt a small sharp jolt of anger again but managed to swallow away most of the attitude in her voice. "I don't want to argue again Draco", she walked over to him and gently patted him on the shoulder, "we can talk more after class, lets just focus on these potions for now and try to have fun. I promise I won't mention anything during the rest of class." Draco let out a hesitated sigh and shot a kind smile at her, "Okay Granger, but we don't have much time left and I've not found a single ingredient yet." Hermione laughed, took out her wand, and began to use the Accio spell to summon all the ingredients together.

Draco stood there and waited as Hermione kept piling more and more ingredients into his arms almost like she was having fun seeing how much he could hold. They were both laughing as they made their way back into the classroom with full arms. They got a few curious stares from a few other classmates because no one knew they were friendly to each other. They barely made it to their desk when Hermione tripped and dropped a few ingredients, luckily they all landed on the table and made it safely. Draco let out a laugh as Hermione was complaining under her breath about stubbing her toe when she tripped.

They spent the next 25 minutes separating their ingredients and they figured they would do Draco's potion first since it had a longer time to prep and sit before being put in a bottle. Slughorn was watching them attentively while they worked together to get everything prepped to do their potions. He seemed very pleased. Once everyone had their ingredients, Slughorn have them the go ahead and everyone rushed to get started. Hermione and Draco worked together very well. The classroom had fell silent, everyone was working and paying very close attention to their potions They were just about to add the Mix of 6 pieces of Wolf's hair and 3 sprinkles of powdered Worm Wood when all of a sudden there was a loud bang. It caught everyone off guard. Everyone turned to see Seamus covered in soot, and missing half of his right eyebrow. The whole room busted out in laughter while Slughorn grinned and tossed him a towel. "You know me professor, I always have to blow something up on the first day o class or you all would be afraid it wasn't really me."

Slughorn rolled his eyes and laughed. After a few minutes the classroom had fell silent again. After adding the mixture into Draco's potion it turned a medium gray and Hermione took a sniff, the potion didn't smell. They let the potion sit for 30 minutes while they prepared the ingredients for Hermione's Mandrake Root Rot potion. By the time they were waiting the 10-15 minutes for the lilies to dissolve in Hermione's potion, it was time to pour Draco's into the glass bottle with the cork top. He passed Hermione a pair of temperature safe gloves and had her hold a funnel while he poured the potion into the bottle. It was a success. They had made just enough to fill the bottle with nothing left over.

They added the 3 drops of ox tears to 1 cup dragon skin flakes and mixed them thoroughly before adding them to her potion. Draco was rereading through Hermione's notes and the book and noticed that she ha made a small mistake in her notes. Slughorn must have had sonar hearing because he stopped what he was doing and locked in on the pair of them. He couldn't wait to see what happens when someone tells Hermione she made a mistake. "Um.. hey Granger, I think you made a small mistake on your notes." Hermione shot a look and him and moved in comfortably close to see what he was talking about with a worried look on her face. Slughorn couldn't help but notice Draco's slight smile when Hermione was close to him. Ron had also noticed from across the room and his ears turned a bright red.

" You see in your notes you put that after 10 minutes on low heat the potion will turn light blue. I see where you make the mistake though. This potion we are making is for young mandrakes right?" She shook her head yes. He wretched across her arm and grabbed her potions book as well. He opened his to the potion for young mandrake root rot, and turned Hermion's book open to the potion for mature Mandrakes. He let out a soft giggle, "I know you're probably going to hate yourself for this, but you see here the sit times are the same but the Mature Mandrake Root Rot potion is the one that turns light blue. The young mandrake potion turns a royal blue." Hermione looked up at Draco and offered up a soft smile. "How did you manage to catch a small detail like that Draco? I don't see how I could have possibly looked that over, but thank you." Draco smiled again at her, "you said you wanted to focus and have fun on these potions so I'm just doing what you would want of me."

After waiting the 15 minutes from no heat, Draco very carefully poured Hermione's potion into the ceramic vase and put the lid on it. They shot each other a smile in approval and then cleaned up their work stations. There was about 45 minutes of class left so they both sat down and made full labels for both of their potions. When they were done, Slughorn called out to the class, "You all have 5 minutes left in which to complete your potions before we demonstrate them to the class." Draco looked around the classroom waiting impatiently. He was actually excited to show off his work, and show off that he was actually very smart to Hermione. He quickly looked away when he noticed Ron was glaring a hole right through him. He whispered under his breath to Hermione, "don't look now but your boyfriend is staring a hole straight through me. I think he might be jealous that you and I actually work very well together." Hermione without skipping a beat, looked at Draco, smiled, patted him on the shoulder, and thanked him for being such an amazing partner. They both couldn't help but let out small giggles when they heard Ron's scoff.

Seamus and his partner were called up first. Unfortunately Seamus's potion had exploded, but his partner managed to brew a successful hair color changing potion. Ron and his partner were called up, neither one of them had finished their potions. Harry successfully brew a drought of the living death, but his partner didn't finish their potion in time. They went around the classroom and none of the groups had successfully finished both potions. Draco and Hermione were called up to the front of the class last. "Nice presentation, good potion colors. Now tell us, what have you two made", Slughorn was curious to know. Hermione nudged Draco so he would go first. Draco held up his glass bottle of medium gray liquid. "Professor this is the Dead Kettle Potion for Unwanted Hair. The results are immediate if brewed correctly. If applied once a week to any desired area, it will suppress hair growth allowing you to go without shaving. This particular potion is only to be used on your face." Slughorn raised a brow before taking the bottle from Draco. He opened the bottle and applied a small amount to his mustache. After a few seconds the hairs started to be pulled back into the skin leaving a smooth clean face behind. He was now missing half of his mustache. Draco let out and evil like laugh that caused Hermione to blush slightly. Ron had his eyes glued on the pair and his ears grew even more scarlet at seeing Hermione blush in Draco's direction.

Slughorn made his way over to a cupboard and opened the door to look into the mirror. He rubbed his face in amusement. He turned and offered Draco an impressed smile while he continued to rub the bald patch above his lip till it turned red. "Well I must say Mr. Malfoy, your potion tis absolutely perfect! Good job on this difficult and time consuming potion." He rubbed his lip again, "Outstanding really Mr. Malfoy, I don't feel a single trace of stubble." He patted Draco on the back. He then turned to Hermione who was holding her vase.

Hermione turned to the professor, "professor, for my potion I will need the entire class to put on ear muffs. We have made a potion for the root rot of baby mandrakes. The results should show within 3 minutes of application." Slughorn nodded his head made a swift movement with his wand. All of a sudden everyone in the class room had a pair of ear muffs on. Draco walked over to their desk and picked up the small pot that contained a 2 week old mandrake baby. He carefully placed it on Slughorn's desk and gently and carefully pulled the mandrake out of the ground, exposing its long roots that were black and soupy. "This mandrake is two weeks old and has been suffering from root rot since its 5th day of life. With this potion, if made correctly, we will place it back in the soil and apply the potion the wait 3 minutes to pull it back out. If out potion on the other hand does not work, Mr. Malfoy and I will need to leave immediately for the Herbology classroom to seek Professor Sprout's expert advise on the matter." Hermione cleared her throat and nodded at Draco to place the mandrake back into the soil.

Hermione took a deep breath and took half a cup of the potion out of the vase and slowly poured it onto the soil around the baby mandrake. Hermione then began walking around the classroom explaining how the potion was only for young mandrakes. It wouldn't cause nay harm to mature mandrakes, the potion just wouldn't be strong enough to cure the root rot. After a few minutes of talking Hermione sharply turned towards Draco, you could tell she was nervous. He offered her a gentle smiled and stepped back to allow her to the table. "If this potion was brewed correctly then we should see that the roots are no longer yucky and should be back to normal health." She carefully pulled the mandrake out of the dirt. To her surprise, all the roots were back in a healthy condition and the baby mandrake seemed a little less fussy than before.

Slughorn leaned in and carefully inspected the roots and flashed a proud smile in Hermione's direction. " Terrific job to the both of you! This mandrake is back to optimal health. I think Professor Sprout would be delighted to have the remainder of this potion and this young mandrake. You both have proven yourselves capable of looking past your extreme problems with one another and work together." Slughorn turned to the rest of the class who were all shocked. "You see class, this is what it is all about. These two showed the determination necessary to overcome obstacles. This year you will all have to work together in order to pass my class." He turned back to Hermione and Draco and held up the two veils. "Use them well, do not make me regret my decision. Also, I am awarding each of you 30 house points. You both have proven yourselves to me." Draco took the truth telling potion leaving Hermione with the memory recovering potion, which she didn't mind.

The two went back to their desks, and began to pack up their things. They made small talk with one another and congratulated the other on their success with the potions. "Thank you for catching my mistake Draco, I really do owe you one for that." Hermione caught Draco looking at her with a sort of surprised look on his face. "Did Hermione Granger, the know it all, just thank me for noticing a small mistake?" Draco elbowed her playfully, " my my I don't know how to deal with this new attitude of yours." Hermione rolled her eyes and picked up her bag and made her way to the door to leave the classroom. Draco quickly picked up his bag and made his way towards her with an evil live grin taking over his face.


End file.
